Arcus's specials 2: The Miracle of Life (Alternate)
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: After the events that had happened in New Island, Eliza now has something special with her and she awaits Arcus's return to get her. But one thing stands in their way...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Love sick at the start**

**A/N: I know, I know, this is probably on everyone's mind: Why the hell did you restart this?! Now I have to wait for you to update this all over again! What about season 2?! When will you continue with it again?! **

**Firstly, let me say that I felt that the Kamen rider crossover doesn't fit well and I'm actually losing the plot for it due to the fact of many other possible ways of doing this specials 2. So please, DON'T KILL ME! Just endure this for a bit longer because I was actually planning to finish the crossover but the plot just vanished from my head like ice in a volcano.**

**As you know, this is officially a NORMAL Pokemon story so there won't be any unexpected crossovers like previously. Just be sure to be patient because this will not be filled with unwanted Kamen rider stuff like the Greeeds and Core medals so just take the last few season 2 chapters and imagine how I'll write it if it didn't involve the Greeeds.**

**Now, as always, enjoy the intro which is also the same as before only with a few changes. So, maybe enjoy it all over again. By the way, things will be different too. A special Pokemon will make a debut in the near end and Miracle is actually born a year after Eliza had left Arcus. So she is technically the eldest daughter of Arcus followed by Shocker, the eldest son of Arcus who is adopted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters(Male):Arcus, Tobias, Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Heracross(Striker), Scizor(Blade), Charizard(?), Arcanine(?), Nidoking(?), Rhyhorn(?), Darkrai(?), Sceptile(?), Latios(?), Alakazam(?), Primeape(?), Elekid(Shocker)**

**Names of characters(Female): Lucy, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Servine(Lily), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Dragonair(Sapphire), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora), Sneasel(?), Arcanine(?), Swellow(?), Bayleef(?), Rapidash(?), Dewott(?), Aipom(?), Moltres(?), Snivy(Iva), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira)**

* * *

_I am Eliza. I am unlike other Pokemon. This is my story,_

_a team of scientists working to create the world's most powerful Pokemon, discovered a fossilized part of Mew and the result of the whole thing...me. As they described to me what my purpose in life was, I was infuriated by it that I was able to use my Psychic powers to destroy the entire laboratory, leaving me alive._

_Soon, the Team Rocket leader, who had ordered my creation, trained me to control my abilities. It was going well for the first few days until I met...**him.**_

_During my third day in Team Rocket, Giovanni had introduced me to his trusted Vice-President, Aaron. At first, I was completely against him with all of my will before we had to battle each other. I had only managed to defeat his first Pokemon, Torch, a Pokemon he calls a Blaziken. However, when his second Pokemon was up against me, I was left with no other choice but to battle his second Pokemon, an Absol by the name of Angel, who is immune to my Psychic attacks and leaving me with nothing to fight back with._

_As expected from my overconfidence of winning, I lost. But then, Aaron had offered me his help in improving my ways of battling and he promised me that he will make me the strongest Pokemon ever. I was hesitant at first but as he was leaving, I was able to stop him and told him that I accepted his offer._

_When we broke the news to Giovanni, I could sense the growing jealousy and pride within Giovanni. His jealousy came when I told him I wanted Aaron to be my trainer instead and his pride came from the fact that he was sure that he will get what he wanted, the strongest Pokemon ever._

_During the three days I spent with Aaron before our first training, he had told me everything about himself. The fact that he planned to be a Pokemon breeder and that he wanted me to be the best I can be. But I felt something about him, something...not human at all. I had felt as if he was keeping a secret from me. Also, I had felt a strange feeling for him as well ever since I was under his management._

_But the feeling became even more weird the following day. When the day of our first training came, I felt the feeling growing stronger. I even felt that Aaron was actually quite cute despite he was sleeping and that he was a human! That's when I realized that the feeling was...love._

_In my heart, I somehow felt that Aaron was surely a perfect match for me. As if we were a match made by heaven, a phrase humans love to use when two people of different genders come together. But I know that Aaron would reject me for I am a Pokemon. No, I am a clone._

_Soon, Aaron woke up from his slumber and he brought me out to the balcony of our room. He removed my helmet and I couldn't help but blush at the gentle smile that he was showing. Then, the most extraordinary thing happened. Arcus kissed me. I know that I was given kisses on the cheeks by him but it was the first time he had done it, on my lips. It felt amazing as well.  
_

_Then, more secrets started to be revealed. Arcus soon revealed to me that he was in fact, a Pokemon. But not just any Pokemon, he was a majestic, strong and handsome Pokemon. By the time I had got back my senses, my love for him grew even more as moments went by._

_He explained to me that his real name was Arcus and that Aaron was just a name he use when he's around any humans and so team Rocket wouldn't get suspicious of him. Arcus had also told me that he didn't revealed himself because he was afraid of how I'll react to him. I was at a lost for words. He was the only person, no, he was the only Pokemon I respected and love. He was someone I wanted to be part of my life for eternity. He was fearless of all things and that was something I admire from a male._

_By the time I found the right words to say, all that left my mouth were,"You should have told me sooner." I knew he would get the hint which he did and soon, we started a relationship that has never been done in a lifetime. A clone and a Pokemon, both in love with each other._

_The happy moment soon ended when we were in Giovanni's helicopter where he had shown us a picture of Arcus in his Pokemon form. Giovanni had also spoken of the great powers that Arcus wielded that could make Team Rocket the rulers of Earth and he planned to capture him but I know that Arcus would never be foolish enough to be captured by these fools._

_Later on in the day, I met one of Arcus's female Pokemon and her name is Lily. She had been traveling with Arcus since the day he started his journey and she had told me that she also had a crush on Arcus. At first, I was proud to already be with Arcus but then it became depression when he told me that Angel was already Arcus's mate from the start. But I felt a little relieved when she told me that Arcus was given permission by his father, the creator of all things in the universe, to have as many mates as he desired. Which also led to Lily and I becoming friends._

_But then, we were ambushed by another organization called Team Magma. Their Pokemon had managed to rip the helicopter we were on to two and Lily and I were heading in a different direction from Arcus. Not only were we far from him, the crashed had also injured my legs, immobilizing me from moving at all._

_Then, the rest of Arcus's female Pokemon came and they all helped me as well as Arcus when he arrived. We soon headed back to base where Arcus was promoted to a temporary gym Leader by Giovanni. _

_In the end of the test Giovanni had for Arcus during the gym battle, Arcus had proven yet again to Giovanni that he is able to turn Pokemon that may look weak, into Pokemon that were above strong and powerful. I'm sure that's what he would do for me as well but it was kept in my mind when Giovanni had given Arcus a vacation which would mean Arcus would see me rarely so he could take a break._

_During the few months of loneliness, Giovanni had chained me back to the bonds that he once placed me in before I met Arcus. As the days passed, my burning love for Arcus continues to grow at a fast rate. That was also the problem, since my love had triggered what Pokemon call 'heat', it seems that I release a scent that arouses the Male Pokemon that were around me and their lust for me grew everyday as well. Luckily for me, I was able to defend myself. There was only one male who can have me and my body and that male is Arcus, the one who has captured my heart._

_Months passed and finally the day of change start. One fateful night, Arcus returned to the base and just in time as well. My heat was beginning to feel unbearable as well. But that was no longer a burden for Arcus has put an end to it that same night he returned. It was unforgettable as well. Arcus, the male who claimed not only my first kiss, but also my body and heart. I now belong to him and only him. No one else will be able to have me. And even if they do, they could feel the wrath of Arcus for he has a six sense dedicated only to his mates and that includes me._

_After that night, it was one other day I could never forget. It was after Arcus's birthday, making him one year old theoretically but a matured male in reality. Giovanni had thought he could control me as a slave to humanity. But he was wrong, I wasn't a slave. I was Arcus's mate! And being granted that was more important to any female Pokemon that comes across him._

_Soon, I blew up the entire base, only after I had managed to catch one final glimpse of Arcus before I left to build my own fortress to seek refuge for the time being._

_In the end, I had to seek refuge in the laboratory that I was once created and it was there where I had witness the most tragic thing ever. During the Pokemon Indigo League, Arcus was struck by a Raichu's Thunder attack and as he had explained to me, if he was ever hit by an attack, he would permanently be relying only on telepathy. It was also then where I had developed an absolute hatred towards the humans of the planet and I started plotting my revenge to destroy all humanity, leaving the empty world to me and Arcus._

_However, when my plan was in effect, someone appeared._

_Ella, the last Mew to ever exist and the second official mate to Arcus, appeared before me, raising back my first goal in life, proving that I was more stronger than her!_

_A great battle soon broke out, a battle between me, the clone, and Ella, the original. And even after all our Pokemon were completely exhausted from their battles, Ella and I were still battling._

_As the two of us were about to use our remaining energies to battle, Arcus had gotten in our ways as we both blasted a Psybeam attack at each other. I was puzzled by Arcus's selfless actions but it was him we were talking about. Only he would do something like that without any fears. But then, I saw his Plates on the ground and our worst fear had came true, Arcus was going to die!_

_But as I, Ella, the Pokemon and clones all realized what our mistake was and what Arcus had done to make us realize that, the Plates absorbed our tears of remorse and turned them into water of happiness as Arcus was revived but not only that, he had also evolved into his third Evolution._

_Through all that, I felt relieved that he was alright. But I have yet to learn my lesson that he was trying to tell us. Therefore, I left with the clones to find a place where the clones can live in peace and for me to figure out what Arcus had meant when he sacrificed himself._

_Two years have passed since I have seen Arcus and the most unexpected thing happened. I have laid an egg, an egg that belonged to me and Arcus, something that could have possibly never happen before. When the egg hatched, I was not looking at a hard shell anymore, I was looking at a beautiful little female Mewtwo which I had named Miracle for she is a work of Arceus, who has allowed me to bear an offspring for Arcus._

_Now, all I have been doing is taking care of her and looking after the clones._

**A/N: That's all. Right now, I'll be working on all the chapters so I can publish them all at once when I'm done. So it would take quite a few weeks. But please don't stop those reviews! And PM me if you have anything to ask.**

**Don't forget, if you have a Pokemon OC(Literally a Pokemon and not a human OC) you want anybody in this story or in season 2 to catch, review or PM by following these steps:**

**Your choice of Pokemon-( )**

**Gender-( )**

**The character(Arcus, Lucy, Tobias or anyone else) who you choose for the Pokemon to be caught by-( )**

**Pokemon's Nature-( )**

**Moves that the Pokemon know when caught-( )**

**Finally, the poll for Arcus's evolution is still on going! So if you still haven't vote, please go ahead because the poll will end in a few more chapters which is plenty of time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The road to Mt Quena

**Chapter 2: The road to Mt. Quena**

**A/N: Enjoy! Also, this will start off just like the original specials 2 so be prepare to read the same thing over again for some parts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story. **

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters(Male):Arcus, Tobias, Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Heracross(Striker), Scizor(Blade), Charizard(?), Arcanine(?), Nidoking(?), Rhyhorn(?), Darkrai(?), Sceptile(?), Latios(?), Alakazam(?), Primeape(?), Elekid(Shocker)**

**Names of characters(Female): Lucy, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Servine(Lily), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Dragonair(Sapphire), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora), Sneasel(?), Arcanine(?), Swellow(?), Bayleef(?), Rapidash(?), Dewott(?), Aipom(?), Moltres(?), Snivy(Iva), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira)**

* * *

When Arcus, Lucy, Snow and James had reached back to the Pokemon Swap Meet, James was immediately grabbed by a furious-looking Jessie as she shrieked,"You better have a good reason for running into me like that!"

Struggling to keep his balance, James stuttered,"I was j-j-just trying to c-c-catch the thief who stole our money on the St. Anne last time."

"Then say so! Don't just crash into me like a nutcase!" Jessie cried.

As she took out her Pokeball, she said,"It's a good thing Lickitung is still with me." But as she tossed the Pokeball, it wasn't Lickitung who emerged from it. In fact, it was a Wobbuffet!

Completely surprised, Jessie asked,"How could this be?"

Lucy replied,"Maybe when you crashed into that Trading machine, Lickitung's Pokeball must have been swapped with a trainer who had a Wobbuffet."

Jessie spoke,"But the only person near the machine was...Benny."

Speaking of the devil, Benny ran up to the group with Jessie's Lickitung beside him and when they reached the group, Benny said with a smile,"Jessie, I'm so glad you're still here! Your Lickitung awesome! Thanks for trading it!"

Confused, Jessie asked,"When did I trade Lickitung with you?"

Benny replied,"Well, after you found me, we decided to trade our Pokemon. You didn't forget, did you? That crash you had must have knocked out your memory."

Jessie's eyes then widen as she started remembering what had happened.

* * *

**Flashback,**

_"Jessie! Nice to see you again!" Benny cried._

_As Jessie stopped in front of him, she said,"You too, Benny. How's finding your next Pokemon going?"_

_Benny sighed and replied,"Terrible. I just can't get anyone to trade their Pokemon for my Wobbuffet. Is it really that bad?"_

_Jessie took another look at Wobbuffet and said,"Well, I think it's alright. At least it doesn't cover your face with saliva. My Lickitung always does that."_

_Smiling, Benny then suggested,"Hey, I just got an idea! Why don't you trade your Lickitung for my Wobbuffet? I'm sure I can handle Lickitung's licks and my Wobbuffet isn't much of a trouble."_

_"Sure." Jessie replied."Just be sure to give Lickitung enough to eat. It loves to eat a lot."_

_Benny nodded as he returned his Wobbuffet to its Pokeball and they made their way to a Trading machine._

_The man next to the machine said,"Two more. Okay, please put your Pokeballs on the machine and I'll begin the swap." As Jessie and Benny placed their Pokeballs on it, the man pulled a switch and the Pokeballs were sucked into the machine before switching their position."Okay. The swap is complete! Enjoy your new Pokemon!"_

_Jessie took her new Pokeball and said,"Welcome to the family, Wobbuffet." She looked over to Benny and said,"Have fun with my Lickitung. See you."_

_As she walked away, an old man ran pass her and next, James also ran pass her while yelling,"Get back here you thief!"_

_But as a cost, Jessie was flung back and she knocked her head on the Trading machine. As she got up, she placed her hand on her head and said,"What happened?" She then remembered that James had crashed into her and she grumbled,"James...when I get my hands on you, you're gonna be begging for your life!"_

* * *

"Oh," Jessie gasped."Now I remember. I traded Lickitung for Wobbuffet so that means that its my new Pokemon now."

Arcus chuckled and said,"I can't believe one simple knock on the head was enough for you to forget such important moment."

Jessie smiled sheepishly and then glared at James before she exclaimed,"I'm still mad at you for knocking me into the machine!"

James gulped hard and said,"I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again!"

Lucy smiled and said,"At least Lickitung and Wobbuffet are both happy with their new trainers. Isn't that right, you two?"

The two Pokemon nodded and Benny returned Lickitung to its Pokeball and said,"Well, it was nice meeting all of you. But I've got to go now. See you guys next time we meet!"

As Benny left, Brock yawned,"Guys, I think we should get moving too. The sun's setting and we still have a long way till we get to the next gym."

Nodding, Ash said,"Yeah. Come on Arcus! Can't we get going?"

"Yeah brother. You've been up since dawn just to prepare yourself for the Pokemon Swap Meet. I think it's a good time for you to get some rest." Lucy said while wrapping her hands around Arcus's right arm to keep him from falling as he was getting dizzy.

Snow got down from Arcus's arms, worrying that he would feel a little heavy with her in his arms. Arcus simply smiled at her and said,"It's alright, Snow. I can still stay awake. Since the hotels are all close because of the Pokemon Swap Meet, camping seems to be a perfect thing to do." As he picked up Snow, Arcus continued,"And I know just the best spot to be camping at."

* * *

Hours after they had followed Arcus deeper into the forest outside of the town, they finally reached the spot that Arcus was talking about.

"So, is this the place?" Brock asked.

Arcus placed Snow down and said,"Yes it is, Brock. We can camp here for the night and start heading towards the place I promised Lucy that I would take her to."

Lucy gasped as she asked,"Do you mean that we're going to..."

Nodding, Arcus interrupted,"Yes. We're going to Mt. Quena. It's what I promised you. And I intend on keeping my promise. Lucy, I know how much you love landmarks so I decided to take the path here. It'll actually take us a lot longer to reach the next gym but it's worth the time taken for us to reach it by going through Mt. Quena. I'm sure you're excited too, am I right Jessie?"

Jessie nodded and said,"Why wouldn't I be? I love to see all the tourists attractions in every region I visit!"

Lucy smiled at her and said,"Well, in that case, you can join me the next time we go on our own adventure." Jessie nodded and the two girls began chatting sat they sat down.

Snow started nuzzling Arcus's leg to get his attention. He looked down at the Ice type and smiled as he picked her up once again and said,"Of course I didn't leave you out of anything. You're just like all the other types of Eevee evolution I have. Just too adorable to leave unattended." Snow blushed at his compliment and he continued,"And of course, too cute when you and the other Eevee evolution blush. It just looks like you're becoming even more adorable every second."

Arcus then took out a Universal ball and said,"Get some sleep, Snow. You'll need it for tomorrow." Snow nodded as she gave Arcus a peck on his cheek before she was absorbed into the ball.

Misty then appeared beside him and asked,"Um...Arcus? I was just wondering about something. How close are you to all of your mates?"

Arcus raised an eyebrow and said,"That's a weird question coming from you. I expected it from Nurse Joy but I can't leave a question hanging. You see Misty, I am very close to them. No matter how far or near they are to me. I am connected to them. Ask any of Lucy's female Pokemon and they'll tell you the same. I am very close and that's my answer."

Just then, Arcus felt a chill running down his back as he turned around to see a blue silhouette gazing right back at him from behind a cluster of bushes. He looked back at Misty and said,"Tell the others I'll be back soon. I'm just going to find something." As he got up, he reverted back into a Pokemon and he began walking down the trail of the blue silhouette.

* * *

As he started following the trail, Arcus started hearing a feminine voice whispering,"I've been watching you, Arcus. For a very long time..."

"Who are you?" Arcus asked.

The voice continued,"You shall not know who I am till the time's right. But for now, I would like to get to know you a little...better."

Arcus flinched at the last part. He knew that he was comfortable around his mates but he felt exactly like the time he first saw Ella before she joined the family. But now, he was experiencing a new feeling that he has never felt before. Yet, to him, it felt familiar. It felt as if Aqua was with him but yet, it's still different.

A giggle was heard as the voice spoke again,"I'm actually quite surprise by you, Arcus. A male like you would usually turn into a dominant and tyrannic Pokemon by now but you, you're different. I can just feel it. I'm sure you're worth spending eternal time with." The silhouette then moved closer to Arcus and she slowly gave Arcus's hand a gentle nuzzle which surprised him.

The silhouette giggled again and said,"I thought you would get used to that by now. After all, you have been around a bunch of girls for quite some time now." Then, the silhouette gave Arcus's cheek a small lick that caused him to blush.

She smiled at Arcus's reaction and started trotting away.

Arcus then asked,"Will I ever see you again? I at least deserve to know who I'm talking to."

The silhouette turned her head and whispered,"You can call me Talise. That's all I can say for now. But before I really leave, I want to give you a parting gift..." She moved closer to him and she gave Arcus a kiss on his lips.

Taken by surprised by the kiss, Arcus quickly recovered from it as they separated and Talise said,"You should be happy about that. It was...my first kiss. I'll see you soon, Arcus." Talise turned and she soon vanished into thin air as the light vanished along as well.

**A/N: That all. Now, feel free to read the next one unless you want to wait till I finish the whole thing. Review as well if you please.**

**Don't forget, if you have a Pokemon OC(Literally a Pokemon and not a human OC) you want anybody in this story or in season 2 to catch, review or PM by following these steps:**

**Your choice of Pokemon-( )**

**Gender-( )**

**The character(Arcus, Lucy, Tobias or anyone else) who you choose for the Pokemon to be caught by-( )**

**Pokemon's Nature-( )**

**Moves that the Pokemon know when caught-( )**

**Finally, the poll for Arcus's evolution is still on going! So if you still haven't vote, please go ahead because the poll will end in a few more chapters which is plenty of time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovered

**Chapter 3: Discovered**

**A/N: Enjoy! This will be it for the first two chapters. The other few chapters will be up next week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters(Male):Arcus, Tobias, Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Heracross(Striker), Scizor(Blade), Charizard(?), Arcanine(?), Nidoking(?), Rhyhorn(?), Darkrai(?), Sceptile(?), Latios(?), Alakazam(?), Primeape(?), Elekid(Shocker)**

**Names of characters(Female): Lucy, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Servine(Lily), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Dragonair(Sapphire), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora), Sneasel(?), Arcanine(?), Swellow(?), Bayleef(?), Rapidash(?), Dewott(?), Aipom(?), Moltres(?), Snivy(Iva), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira), Unknown(Talise). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira)**

* * *

Back at Team Rocket's headquarters in the Kanto region, Giovanni was in his office, wondering about how the organization would be like now that Arcus was no longer a member of Team Rocket.

Giovanni gritted his teeth as he slammed his fist on the table,"Aaron, why did you have to quit. If only you knew how great the honor of being in Team Rocket is."

His Persian purred in depression and Giovanni stroked his Persian's fur to try and comfort it as he continued,"Even my Persian thinks that this was a bad idea to let him leave. I'm sorry about this, Persian. I know Aaron was the one who took care of you when I wasn't around. I too, think that Team Rocket's standard has been decreased ever since he left."

Persian sighed and Giovanni continued,"If only we knew why he quit. He knew that Team Rocket was all about conquering the world with Pokemon but he would have rejected my offer to him in the first place. So why did he quit? There must be a reason why he resigned."

Just then, a Grunt came in and said,"Sir! Agent 009 has return from her mission in Vermilion City. Shall I bring her in?"

Giovanni nodded and said,"Yes. I need to speak to her immediately. I have urgent matters to discuss with her." The Grunt nodded and left the room.

Moments later, a blonde girl wearing a standard Team Rocket Agent uniform walked in and she said,"009 reporting, sir."

Nodding, Giovanni said,"Agent 009, glad to have you back. Did you bring back that Pokemon I've asked you to steal?"

The agent nodded and placed the Pokeball with the Pokemon in it on the table and said,"Yes sir. You know, for a trainer with a strong Pokemon, he doesn't have much guts to even fight back so it was simple. But what do you want this Hypno for? We have like fifteen of it here."

"009, the reason for me asking you to capture this Hypno is simple." Giovanni said."It's Psychic ability is actually beyond the ordinary Hypno. It's even able to track down any Psychic Pokemon within minutes over vast distances. Dr. Namba has tried countless number of time to test each of our Hypno but they have all failed. We were about to give up on the project but when we heard about this Hypno from one of our agents in Vermilion City, I decided to sent you to get it due to your reputation as a swindler and a burglar."

009 smiled and said,"I'm flattered, sir. But still, please call me Domino once in a while. It is my code name too after all."

Giovanni picked up the Pokeball and said,"Alright. Domino, I thank you for your effort in stealing this Hypno. Now, we'll be able to track down Mewtwo and even maybe Arcus as well."

Domino's eyes widen and she said,"You can't be serious. Arcus is known for teleporting away before anyone could even find him."

Giovanni raised an eyebrow and asked,"Tell me, Domino, how do you know that?"

Domino replied,"Well, if you've been keeping up with Professor Oak's reports, you would know that Arcus has more evolution that an average Pokemon. Scientists estimate that he evolves four to five times. He's already in his third evolution too. Then there's the most popular characteristic of Arcus. He has the ability to gain the hearts of any female Pokemon no matter how he does it. Maybe that's how he got to Mewtwo."

"Don't remind me of that." Giovanni growled.

Domino chuckled and said,"There were also reports on Arcus being spotted in both the Orange Islands and the Johto region during last year and this year. By the way, where's the Vice-President? I haven't seen him since the Silver Conference last year. I was hoping he'd be back."

Giovanni clenched his fist and said,"I'm sad to say that Aaron has resigned from duty."

A shocked expression replaced Domino's happiness and she asked,"But...why would he do that? He promised to us that it would take much more than what we do to make him quit! He promised to be loyal to Team Rocket during his birthday party we threw for him!"

"I know that!" Giovanni shrieked."That's why it's been getting quiet around here. When Aaron joined, it became more lively when the Pokemon would see him but since he left, the Pokemon have rarely been any use of battle. Especially those that are close to him like the Vulpix that we usually see with Aaron. It's been very depressed ever since Aaron left. Even my Persian thinks so."

Persian meowed with a hint of sadness and Giovanni continued,"We just have to find Aaron as well. I know he still has his Alakazam with him. Our Hypno can track him down because his has his Alakazam with him."

A grunt then walked into the room and said,"Sir, we've found something in our Johto radar. I think you might want to see it."

Giovanni grumbled,"This better be worth my time. Domino, let's go see what has caught the attention of our radar." Domino gave a nod and the two started following the Grunt.

* * *

The Grunt led them both to a room and he gestured Giovanni to seat.

As Giovanni took his seat, the Grunt said,"Sir, minutes ago, our Johto radar's Psychic tracker just spiked when it came across a certain area. We believe that it's something worth your time. My colleague will explain for now."

The screen in front of Giovanni then came online and it showed an image of a part of the Johto region which started zooming in. One of the Grunts then said,"These are live satellite images of a remote area in the Johto region. Extreme weather makes it uninhabitable. But keep watching..." The image continued to zoom in until a figure started to appear and Giovanni got up from his seat.

The Grunt continued,"What you're seeing now, sir, is something familiar to you. We're sure you know what it is."

Giovanni smiled and said,"So this is where it's been hiding for the pass three years. Mewtwo, you sly little clone." Then, Giovanni spotted a blurred figure standing beside Eliza and he asked,"But what is that Pokemon beside it?"

Another Grunt replied,"We are still trying to identify it, sir. The satellite wasn't able to capture an image of it for some reason. Right now, we're working on focusing the whole thing on that Pokemon. We'll inform you about it when we're done."

Then, a small red dot appeared on the far side of the screen and Giovanni asked,"Pray tell what could that be?"

A Grunt replied,"Sir, last year, we installed a tracking device on the satellite so we could track down members that are lost and even members that have resigned. The red dot represents a member that has already resign recently and it seems that this ex Team Rocket member is heading towards Mewtwo's location."

Giovanni asked,"Can the satellite show us an image of that member?" The Grunts nodded and Giovanni said,"Good. I want to know who's the one heading towards Mewtwo."

The screen then zoomed in on the red dot and it soon showed an image of Arcus in his human form.

"So that's where Aaron is at. But why?" Giovanni asked.

Domino asked,"You don't think he would resign because he wanted to be with Mewtwo, do you?"

Giovanni shook his head and said,"That's just outrageous! Mewtwo abandoned Aaron the day it escaped. He wouldn't be that stupid to try and get it to trust him again. Besides, Aaron is with a group of civilians."

As Domino took a look at the group, she gasped as she pointed towards Lucy and said,"I can't believe it! Lucy, the queen of contests, is actually traveling with him! Rumors said that they are related but I didn't believe it till now! How I wish that I can get her autograph!"

Giovanni smirked as he faced the agent and said,"As a matter of fact, I think you will get her autograph." Domino gave him a confused look as he continued,"Domino, I have a new assignment for you. I want you to go to Johto and confirm Mewtwo's location. As your reputation says, you can manipulate anyone to believe you. You might just be the one who can get to Mewtwo. Take the Hypno you gave me and use its Teleport. It should take you to Johto and perhaps at a closer range to that mountain that Mewtwo's on as well."

* * *

"This place is beautiful, isn't it, Miracle?"

Miracle looked up at her mother and smiled as she replied,"Yes it is, mother. But why do you ask?"

Eliza smiled at her daughter and said,"What right do I have to judge? What do we know of this world and its beauty. We are not like other creatures. We are not of this world. We...are clones. Copies, products of science. We are outcasts. So we must live as outcasts if we are to live at all. We shall stay here, far from the world. Far...from Man. It is our only hope for if we do not live in secret, we shall never live in peace."

"But mother," Miracle spoke."If we are outcasts like you said we are, then why did my father not treat you as one?"

Eliza looked down at her daughter and replied,"Miracle, your father is different from everyone else. He cares for all creatures no matter what they are. That's why I fell in love with him. He doesn't judge me for what I am and he loves me as who I am. And I'm sure he'll come for us soon. Just be patient, Miracle. When he is close, he'll be able to sense me, which means that he'll stop at nothing to find us."

A tear ran down Miracle's face and she whispered,"I just hope so. I never even got a chance to see him at all."

Eliza then embraced her in a hug and said,"Stop your worrying, my child. Your father will come. And when he does, I'll be sure to make him spend some time with you. Don't worry."

Wiping away her tear, Miracle asked,"Promise?"

Nodding back, Eliza replied,"Promise. Now go back to the den. It's almost time for bed." Miracle nodded and she walked back to the den where she and Eliza lived.

Eliza looked back at the scenery and said,"Arcus, if you're out there, please hear my voice. I miss you terribly."

**A/N: Done! Two chapters are done. Now the rest will be up next week. please review as always!**

**Don't forget, if you have a Pokemon OC(Literally a Pokemon and not a human OC) you want anybody in this story or in season 2 to catch, review or PM by following these steps:**

**Your choice of Pokemon-( )**

**Gender-( )**

**The character(Arcus, Lucy, Tobias or anyone else) who you choose for the Pokemon to be caught by-( )**

**Pokemon's Nature-( )**

**Moves that the Pokemon know when caught-( )**

**Finally, the poll for Arcus's evolution is still on going! So if you still haven't vote, please go ahead because the poll will end in a few more chapters which is plenty of time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Destination reached

**Chapter 4: Destination reached**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last two chapters, Team Rocket has found out the location of both Eliza and Arcus. Not only that, but it seems Arcus's resignation has left quite a scar in the organization as well. The Pokemon have all became depressed by Arcus's sudden resignation and most of them have already lost hope in continuing their battling spirit without Arcus to care for them, especially the female Pokemon. Not only that, but it seems Arcus was also visited by a strange Pokemon whose identity remains a mystery but only her name was revealed to him. Her name is Talise. But what Pokemon could she be? Hopefully all of you know because it should be obvious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters(Male):Arcus, Tobias, Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Heracross(Striker), Scizor(Blade), Charizard(?), Arcanine(?), Nidoking(?), Rhyhorn(?), Darkrai(?), Sceptile(?), Latios(?), Alakazam(?), Primeape(?), Elekid(Shocker)**

**Names of characters(Female): Lucy, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Servine(Lily), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Dragonair(Sapphire), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora), Sneasel(?), Arcanine(?), Swellow(?), Bayleef(?), Rapidash(?), Dewott(?), Aipom(?), Moltres(?), Snivy(Iva), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira), Unknown(Talise). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira)**

**Review(s):**

**T1203: So...rated T maybe? This isn't filled with sexual things besides kissing and hugging. That's all.**

* * *

_It has been nearly two days since Arcus, Lucy and the others have left the Pokemon Swap Meet and everything they had experienced during that period of time was now nothing but a past memory. Now, our heroes have finally reached their destination, Mt. Quena._

* * *

As the group was approaching the end of the forest, Lucy started feeling a little jumpy as she said,"Oh...I can't wait! Arcus, I can't believe we're actually going to visit the very same place that made you determined to turn our lake back home into pure water!"

The others gave them confused stares and Arcus explained,"You see, last year, I happened to stumble upon Mt. Quena during my journey around the Johto region as I challenged Gym Leaders one by one. And even though I could just enter the Silver Conference, I wanted to see the abilities that the Gyms had. So I began battling each of them. Coincidentally, during my journey to the exact same Gym that we're heading to, I felt like taking this path and obviously, I ended up in mt. Quena."

Lucy then whispered,"So, when are you going to tell them about...the time you felt someone familiar when you visited Mt. Quena?"

Arcus replied back,"When they meet someone who works here. It's been so long since I've been here."

Once they were finally out of the forest, Lucy immediately inhaled the fresh air and said,"It's so good to finally be out of that forest."

Snow, who was taking a nap in Arcus's arms, stretched her paws and she gave a cute yawn, making Arcus chuckle as he stroked her back and said,"Snow, you really resemble the other Eevee evolution I have. I hope all of you aren't related. Because all of you always do the same thing to get my attention."

The Ice Pokemon giggled and she gently licked Arcus's nose and replied,"Well,if that's true, then have they ever found out about your sensitive spot? I have and you can't resist it." Snow then nuzzled his nose which he return with his own nuzzle.

Arcus then said,"Of course that's the only thing that separates you from them. Not even Angel knew about it. I'm quite surprised that you were the first one to find out about my nose being sensitive. Fortunately, now I know which part of my body I am sensitive at most. Thanks for finding it out for me."

Snow smiled as she gave him another lick on his nose, causing Arcus to shudder in delight.

"There it is!" Lucy cried.

Everyone then turned to where she was pointing at and Arcus smiled,"Yep. That's Mt. Quena alright. And surrounding the mountain is the main thing, Purity Canyon, one of the Johto region's greatest natural wonder."

Misty asked,"Arcus, we made it here but how do we get across it?"

Lucy replied,"Arcus told me that it's impossible for a human or Pokemon to cross on foot. The only way to get across is by bus. But the bus only makes a trip across the mountain once every month. Isn't that right, Arcus?"

Arcus gave a nod and said,"Yes. It's true."

Ash then asked,"When does the bus leave?"

Sighing, Arcus replied,"The bus also leaves at lunchtime every once a month so we have to get there fast because it's only minutes away before lunchtime."

Brock immediately said,"Too bad we won't be able to go."

Ash worriedly asked,"Why not? We still have time to make it."

Taking out his frying pan, Brock replied,"I know. But I've been planning to try out a brand new recipe and make spicy pizza pancakes for lunch."

Lucy sighed again and muttered,"Earth and their creative food ideas..."

Laughing at that, Arcus replied,"You're right, Lucy. Earthlings sure do have creative recipes of food that may sound funny but is actually quite delicious. You should try Brock's cooking too. It's amazing but I hardly eat it because I have my own food."

Smiling, Lucy leaned closer and whispered,"Too be honest, I kinda miss your Pokemon food. In fact, Venus, Silver and the others all want some of it too. So is it a bother to ask for more?"

Arcus shook his head and said,"Lucy, we're going to be traveling together till the Silver Conference ends. Of course it wouldn't be a bother because you're traveling with me and so are the girls once my birthday ends. Which should be three days from now. So it would be fine."

Lucy embraced her brother in a hug and said,"Thanks a lot. None of Earth's food can match yours! The flavor and texture of your food is what the Hoenn region call god-like too."

Confused, Arcus asked,"Why is that so? Have they never seen a Pokemon food like mine?"

Lucy shook her head and said,"Not in their entire lives. Every time the girls and I try to even have a decent snack, we were flooded with people asking where we got the Pokemon food from. Of course I would say you but I think that it would actually trouble you if I did it."

"Look!" Jessie cried."I think I see the bus down there!"

As they all took a look at where Jessie was looking at, they saw a bus driving on the path around the mountain and Arcus said,"That's definitely the bus. I'm sure we won't make it."

But unlike him, Ash was determined to catch the bus,"Don't say that, Arcus! I'm sure we can. Come on!" As he started running downhill, both Arcus and Lucy sighed as they watched Brock, Misty and the three ex Team Rocket members dashed to catch up with Ash.

Arcus sighed and said,"Oh, I forgotten to mention to them about the unpredictable storm that occurs in this area. I guess it's too late now."

Then, as if on cue, a storm cloud appeared above them and Lucy grumbled,"Yep. Unpredictable alright. Now what?"

"We run too." Arcus stated.

* * *

As the first lightning bolt and thunder appeared, Miracle hid her face in her mother's arms in fear of the weather.

Eliza petted Miracle's back and said,"Be strong, Miracle. It is just a mere storm. It will be over soon."

Miracle slowly looked up at her mother and she stammered,"B-b-but mother, I...I can't! I'm just too afraid from my last experience with that storm two months ago. I'm nothing more than a coward."

Eliza sighed at the memory of the accidental event that had happened two months ago when Miracle first started exploring the island.

* * *

**Flashback,**

_"Don't be out too late, Miracle! The storm will be here at anytime!" Eliza cried._

_Miracle turned back to the den and said,"Sure thing, mother. I won't be far anyway. I'm just going to see what's around here."_

_Smiling, Eliza sighed as she watched Miracle running off while Charizardtwo stood beside her,"Eliza, are you sure it's a good idea to let her go out like this? I mean, the storm's unpredictable and a lightning bolt could strike at any point of time."_

_Laughing, Eliza replied,"Oh you're just as gullible as you were when we were young, Helios. I'm sure Miracle can take care of herself. Besides, you, Crusher and Cedar all agreed to look after her."_

_Charizardtwo, or Helios as he named himself, smiled as he mumbled,"We did it all because we care for you."_

_"What was that?" Eliza asked as she turned to face her friend._

_A slight redness appeared on Helios's face and he stuttered,"N-nothing! I'll go get Crusher and Cedar now." Eliza nodded as she walked back into the den._

_Helios sighed as he took off into the air and he headed towards the beach where he, Crusher and Cedar all hang out together everyday to avoid the disturbance of the other clones._

_Once he had reached the beach, the Blastoise clone and Venusaur clone both looked up at their childhood friend and Crusher asked,"So, what did you do now?"_

_Helios replied,"Nothing much. But we need to look after Miracle now. She's 'exploring' the island."_

_The Blastoise chuckled and said,"Ah yes. That energetic child always wanted to explore the island and now's her chance. Does Eliza know about...it?"_

_Helios shook his head and said,"Crusher, does it look like I would even say it? She is Arcus's mate and they already have a kid. The only thing keeping me from saying it is Arcus's hidden ability. You don't want to see him explode, do you?"_

_Cedar shivered in fear and said,"Never will I ever want that to happen. That Poliwrath almost lost its limbs if it weren't for Eliza. It was lucky for us to know that from Eliza. If we didn't, who knows what Arcus might do to us."_

_Nodding, Helios then said,"I hope that he wouldn't come during this time. It will be a death trap. Come on, we have to watch over Miracle now."_

_The other two clones nodded and they followed Helios to where Miracle was at._

_When the three had reached the location, the first thing they saw was Miracle sitting down with a bunch of roses in front of her._

_As they approached her, she turned around and said,"Hello, Helios, Crusher and Cedar. Can I help you?"_

_They shook their head and Cedar replied,"There's no need for that. We're just here to supervise you, Miracle."_

_A frown appeared on Miracle's face and she said,"And I thought mother trusted me a bit more than this. She told me herself that she would let me explore the island all on my own without anyone to watch over me. I'm not a baby anymore!"_

_Crusher replied,"Look here, Miracle. We know what it is like to be free for once. But your mother is trying to keep you safe from the outside world such as the storms that always appears. She just wants you to be safe and that's what we're doing. We owe your mother for recreating us."_

_"What happened to you three?" Miracle asked._

_Helios shuddered at the memory and said,"It was...an accident that those foolish humans did. When we were actually starting to know your mother a bit more through a Psychic girl back when we were still not fully matured clones, our containment units started to malfunction and that caused us our lives. A year later, your mother recreated us through the knowledge she had gained from your father about cloning as he had studied about it."_

_Miracle dropped the roses in her hand and asked,"Do you know anything about my father?"_

_Cedar replied,"Though we only know him for a limited amount of time, we learned a lot about him. Your father was a Pokemon that was born into this world, meaning that he is a real Pokemon and not a clone like...us."_

_"But what am I?" Miracle asked._

_Helios replied,"You are a rare hybrid. A one-of-a-kind. You are the only hybrid offspring of both a clone and a real Pokemon in the world."_

_Cedar cleared his throat and Miracle turned her attention back to the Venusaur clone and he continued,"Anyway, we also found out that your father was a caring mate. During your mother's first few weeks in this world, your father was the only one who cared deeply for her the most. Most of the males that laid eyes on your mother were only wanting her for their lust. And when that happened, your father was always there to protect your mother since she was always strapped to bonds by the humans. Heck your father almost killed a Poliwrath just to protect your mother."_

_Crusher mumbled,"And that's why we didn't dare to reveal our feelings to your mother..."_

_Just then, a storm cloud appeared over the island and a sudden lightning bolt struck the island and dangerously close to Miracle, nearly hitting her. Miracle screamed in fear as she leaped up and Helios caught her just in time before she could have landed with a thump on the ground._

_Now, Miracle was shivering in fear as she hugged Helios for protection from anymore lightning bolts that could strike at any time._

_"We've got to bring her back to Eliza. Look at her, she just got a sudden shock from that lightning bolt!" Cedar cried._

_Helios and Crusher both nodded and all three of them started making their way back to Eliza's den as fast as they could._

_Once they had reached the den, they saw Eliza waiting outside with a worried look written all over her face. When she saw the three heading in her direction, she asked,"Did anything happened?"_

_The three didn't reply. But they gave hints of a accident that was written all over their facial expressions and Miracle was also curled up in Helios's arms. Eliza quickly picked up Miracle from his arms and said,"Thank you again for watching over her. I wouldn't know how Arcus would react if something as bad as a lightning bolt striking his daughter happened."_

_Then, the unexpected happened. The three clones were at first showing their normal selves when Eliza thanked her. But then, she gave each of them a hug, which she felt an increase of temperature radiating from their body and she looked at their faces to see that they were all blushing._

_Afterwards, she headed back into the den with Miracle in her arms._

* * *

Eliza then said,"Miracle, it's time that you stop becoming scared. You have to stay strong. You wouldn't want your opponents to know your weakness, would you?"

Miracle shook her head and replied,"But I can't even battle yet! I'm not ready! I want my father!"

Sighing, Eliza said,"Miracle, I'm sure your father would want you to do the same thing."

"How would you know that?!" Miracle cried.

Before Eliza tried to answer, her eyes started glowing blue and said,"He's here...your father is...here."

**A/N: This took the whole day to finish. Hope you liked it. Please review as always!**

**Don't forget, if you have a Pokemon OC(Literally a Pokemon and not a human OC) you want anybody in season 2 to catch, review or PM by following these steps:**

**Your choice of Pokemon-( )**

**Gender-( )**

**The character(Arcus, Lucy, Tobias or anyone else) who you choose for the Pokemon to be caught by-( )**

**Pokemon's Nature-( )**

**Moves that the Pokemon know when caught-( )**

**Finally, the poll for Arcus's evolution is still on going! So if you still haven't vote, please go ahead because the poll will end in a few more chapters which is plenty of time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ascend to the top

**Chapter 5: Ascend to the top**

**A/N: Enjoy! The second last chapter is here!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, we find Arcus and the others have finally reached Mt. Quena and then we found out that Miracle has a fear of storms due to what had happened to her two months ago. Through a flashback, we also learnt that three of Eliza's old companions, Helios, Crusher and Cedar, the three clones of the Kanto starters, all have a crush on her. Will Arcus find out about that? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters(Male):Arcus, Tobias, Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Heracross(Striker), Scizor(Blade), Charizard(?), Arcanine(?), Nidoking(?), Rhyhorn(?), Darkrai(?), Sceptile(?), Latios(?), Alakazam(?), Primeape(?), Gyarados(?), Elekid(Shocker)**

**Names of characters(Female): Lucy, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Servine(Lily), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Dragonair(Sapphire), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora), Sneasel(?), Arcanine(?), Swellow(?), Bayleef(?), Rapidash(?), Dewott(?), Aipom(?), Moltres(?), Snivy(Iva), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira), Unknown(Talise). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira)**

* * *

At the bottom of Mt. Quena, the bus that Arcus and the others have been trying to catch had stopped right in front of a cabin. As the doors of the bus opens up, a group of travelers came out of the cabin with their bags and they quickly got into the bus to avoid the rain.

Once the last of the travelers had entered the bus, a woman in a pink raincoat came out and looked around as she approached the bus and said to the bus driver,"It doesn't look like there are anymore passengers for this month's trip. I know it's a little early to leave but the bus is full and the weather's getting bad."

The bus driver sighed as she spoke,"It sure is. We better get going." As she closed the doors, she smiled at the woman with the raincoat and said,"Take care of yourself, Luna. Who knows who or what might appear after this bus leave."

As the bus took off, Luna heard a loud thud behind her and she quickly turned around, only to find Ash and the others all clustered together. Worried, Luna asked,"Are you alright?"

Ash was immediately the first to get up and said,"Yeah. Do you know if the bus to Purity Canyon stops here?"

Luna nodded and replied,"Yes it does. But I'm afraid you just missed it."

Brock was the next to get up as he moved closer to her and said,"Forget the bus. If you'd like to stay dry, there's room under my frying pan if we get really close."

Instantly, Misty pulled Brock by the ear and dragged him away as she said,"I can smell what you're cooking up."

Grumbling, Ash spoke,"There's got to be a way to catch up to that bus!"

Luna replied,"Not when the weather's like this. The wind and the rain are treacherous here and the road's incredibly dangerous. It's hard enough making it by bus, on foot you don't have a chance." She turned her attention to the cabin behind her and said,"Why don't we all get out of this rain."

Just then, Arcus and Lucy both slid down from the small hill where the others had tumbled down from and Luna said,"Wow. Not a bad slide, Aaron. How was the Silver Conference?"

Arcus got up and said,"No time for that now. We can talk when we're in your cabin." Luna nodded in agreement and they all quickly ran back into the cabin.

* * *

Now further away from the cabin, the bus was making its way through the spiral slope of the mountain side that it usually takes as its usually route.

But unfortunately, as they were about to make a turn, a strong gust of wind was blown in the bus's direction. The wind was so strong that it also started to lift the bus into the air, causing panic and fear to overwhelm the people in the bus as it span around and around like a Hitmontop spinning out of control.

Then, a blue aura engulfed the bus and it stopped spinning. The bus was then lowered down until it was safely placed on the path again.

Whispers were then heard among the passengers of the bus and all of them were talking about the mysterious force that had saved them.

* * *

Miracle took her eyes off the television screen and she asked,"Mother, why did you save those humans?"

Eliza stood up from her seat and said,"For our own protection. An accident will bring human rescuers. We might be discovered and our peace disrupted."

"But you said that father is here." Miracle said.

Nodding her head, Eliza replied,"Yes, that is true. But listen when I say that your father is not on that bus. I can feel that he is still under our noses, which means that he is still at the bottom of the mountain. And that's none of our worry for now. Your father would detect our bond and he'll eventually make his way up that rocky slope and find us or me as he still doesn't know that you exist. After all, you were born when your father was competing in the Silver Conference."

"Silver Conference?" Miracle asked.

Eliza smiled at her daughter's curiosity and replied,"Yes. The Silver Conference is this region's way of saying Pokemon League. Which is what the humans participate in to test their skills and become the champion who will eventually battle the current Pokemon Champion to test his or her skills. And your father has been the Pokemon Champion for quite some time now."

She picked up the smaller Mewtwo and started cradling her.**(A/N: For those of you wondering, Miracle is actually the height of Eliza's knee so she's that small for Eliza to pick up like a baby.)**

"Maybe your father would even tell you more about his adventures once you get to know him." Eliza stated.

A smile formed on Miracle's face and she said,"I would certainly love that. I can't wait to see him."

She started yawning and Eliza said,"You're getting sleepy, young one. It's time for your nap."

Miracle groaned and whined,"But mother! I'm not that sleepy! I...just...yawned." Not long later, Miracle fell asleep.

Eliza chuckled and this and said,"Too bad, it seems you already fell asleep. I just wish nothing would go wrong when your father sees you."

* * *

"So how long have you been here?" Asked Lucy.

Luna placed a tray filled with several cups of tea and replied to Lucy,"I've been here ever since it was built. The company that runs the buses built this lodge about ten years ago. People who miss the bus stay here until the next one comes around in a month."

"We can't stay here a whole month!" Exclaimed Ash,"Isn't there any other way across the valley?"

Luna replied,"Well you could take a boat down Purity River at the base of the canyon and get across the valley that way."

Misty's eyes sparkled as she spoke,"I would love to take a boat ride, Luna! My family runs a Water Pokemon Gym and I just love the water!"

Smiling, Luna said,"Well, if you love water, you came to the right place!"

Turning her head, Luna faced Arcus and asked,"So, Aaron, how has your pure water challenge been?"

Now, everyone gave Arcus a confused look and Lucy asked,"Does she meant that time you came back home and tried to turn our lake into pure water?"

Arcus nodded and said,"I'll explain everything you want to know. But right after the storm ends. I would rather you guys try the pure water of this canyon before I explain it to you."

A few hours after the rainfall had started, it finally ended.

As soon as the clouds moved away, the brightly lit sun shone down into the cabin.

Luna smiled and said,"It seems the rain has finally stopped. Come on out, guys. I have something for all of you to see."

Once all of them were out at the back of the cabin, they saw that the cabin had extended out to the edge of the canyon, leading straight down to the river.

But what had caught their attention was the device that was placed near the fence. Luna walked over to it and tied an empty bucket to the rope on the device before pushing a button, causing the rope to lower down the bucket.

As the bucket had entered the water, Luna pushed the other button and the bucket was pulled back up with it filled with water.

Just as the bucket was back in Luna's hand, she placed the bucket down and scooped up the water with a few mugs before handing it to all of them,"Have a drink everyone. You will be surprised by it."

Without another word, everyone, except for Ash, started to drink the water.

The moment they removed the mugs from their lips, they all had the same amazed expression and they all said the exact same thing,"The water is very delicious!" Even Pikachu, Togepi and Meowth agreed.

Raising an eyebrow, Ash spoke,"I guess it's good. But how good can water be?" As he took a sip from his mug, he closed his eyes to try and figure out what was so special about the water and he said,"If you ask me, it kinda taste like something's been swimming around in it."

"We should have known better than to ask your opinion!" Exclaimed Brock.

Misty chimed in,"You know what your problem is?!"

The two then spoke in unison,"You have no taste!"

James shrugged and said,"I hate to admit it, but I think they have a point. In fact, all of us with the exception of you, love the water from the river. I mean, who doesn't want to take another sip of this extraordinary water?"

As he walked over to the bucket to get another drink, Meowth intercepted him and exclaimed,"Hold it right there! If anybody's going to drink more of that delicious water, it's going to be me!"

Brock pushed the Cat Pokemon out of the way and said,"Not while I have anything to say about that!"

While the three of them started wrestling each other, Lucy walked over to the bucket and scooped up the water using three mugs. As soon as a drop of water touched the bucket, the three boys stopped their fight and looked over to the bucket, where they saw Lucy walking away with the three mugs filled with the pure water.

"Jessie, Misty, here you go." Lucy handed two of the mugs to the girls and she gave the last one to Togepi and Pikachu to share.

Lucy turned around again to face the river and said,"It's quite amazing. I had no idea that water could taste so...so spectacular. If only the water back home was just like this."

Arcus chuckled and said,"Well, that was what I was planning to do back home that time but it failed terribly."

Lucy shook her head and replied,"I think that's because you weren't trying hard enough. Maybe you should continue some experiments on some water sample and then see if they would have the same results instead of testing it on the entire lake in one go."

Smirking, Luna said,"So I take it as you failed the experiment. I told you no one could duplicate the water's healing effect. Theoretically, I think that the healing effect is what causes the water to taste that amazing as well."

Lucy smiled and replied,"Yeah. He tried many times to change the taste of the lake back at our home but every time, he would say that it just doesn't taste the same. He would keep on trying new ways to create it but he stopped after his two hundredth try."

Luna laughed and said,"But I thought he would be able to take the chance. After all, he came to a tie with Red Noir in his last year's battle against the Champion. I was quite surprised when Red Noir decided to quit the job and give it to Aaron."

Misty chimed in,"Well, Aaron is quite a special guy. His Pokemon are all well-trained and they just love him. Even our Pokemon will agree to that." They turned to face Pikachu, Meowth and Togepi who all gave a happy nod. Misty the continued,"Anyway, I can hardly wait to ride on a river that's this super clear and clean. Come on, guys! Let's go!"

* * *

It has been nearly three hours since the storm has stopped.

Right now, the gang was getting ready to pack their things before Arcus would guide them to the boats down at the base of the canyon. As they packed, Lucy and Luna were chatting together.

"So Lucy," Luna began."The others told me that you're the princess of the family."

Lucy giggled at the comment and replied,"Well, I would say that that's true. Since I'm the only sister that my brothers have, I'm actually quite surprised that they would treat me like that instead of an odd one out since there's one more boy out of the three of us."

Luna nodded and said,"I hear you. A lot of siblings are actually the opposite of you three. Some older siblings would try to avoid their younger sibling and some would just ignore their siblings as if they weren't there in the first place. I'm glad to hear that your family isn't the same as many other families. By the way, may I ask what do you do? I know that your brother is a Pokemon breeder and the Pokemon Champion. But what about you and your other brother?"

Hearing the question, Lucy placed a finger on her lower chin and thought for a moment before replying,"You can say our family is aiming to achieve in everything related to Pokemon. I mean, Aaron is a breeder and a champion but he's also planning to start training to be a Pokemon doctor as well and of course I can't forget his secret hobby, a Pokemon photographer and of course, he secretly plays the Poke Flute to his Pokemon. As for me, I am actually a Pokemon coordinator. And for Tobias, he wants to be the best Pokemon trainer there is. That's why he's not with us since he's back home training."

Luna nodded and asked,"Then have any of you decided to become a Pokemon ranger?"

"A Pokemon ranger?" Lucy repeated.

Nodding again, Luna continued,"A Pokemon ranger is someone who keeps all Pokemon safe from harm and they help get people to safety if they are anywhere near a dangerous area."

Lucy replied,"We never really thought about that. But I'm not sure if any of us is interested. Besides, we rather spend time together rather than going on individually."

The moment Lucy had finished her sentence, one of her Universal ball split open, releasing Swellow from it as she perched herself on the table before saying,"Says the girl who traveled through Hoenn alone."

At hearing Swellow talk, not only Luna but everyone else and even Arcus except for Lucy gasped in surprise.

"It talks!" Exclaimed Ash.

Swellow scoffed and spoke,"Well as if you never seen a Pokemon talk before."

Meowth then nodded his head and said,"She's got a point there ya know. I'm a talking Pokemon too!"

Jessie rolled her eyes and said,"We know that Meowth. But that Pokemon spoke without even literally speaking English!"

Lucy sighed and said,"I'm afraid that I forgotten to explain to all of you why Swellow's able to talk like that. You see..." Lucy pointed over to Swellow's neck, where a collar was placed, and continued,"During my time in the Hoenn region, I came across a place call Devon Corporation and apparently, they are creating a device that allows people to understand what Pokemon are trying to say. They call it the PokeTranslator and what you see here on her neck is just a prototype that woks perfectly fine."

Misty's eyes sparkled as she asked,"So does that mean if I have that, I can talk to my Pokemon and they would say something back to me?"

Lucy shrugged and replied,"Pretty much like that."

Hearing that, Misty started jumping up and down the room as she said,"This is just a dream come true! Now I can finally understand what Togepi is trying to tell me! Lucy, is it fine if I borrow that PokeTranslator of yours?"

Shaking her head, Lucy said,"I'm afraid not, Misty. You see, the PokeTranslator comes with a price. Once it has been strapped to a Pokemon, it connects to the Pokemon's Nervous system which is how the PokeTranslator works. Since the Nervous System transmit signals to the body, the PokeTranslator picks up this signals and convert them to words that the Pokemon are saying. That's why the Devon Corporation is testing the prototype which Swellow has now."

Now, Brock was furious. he got up from his chair and yelled,"If that's how we could translate what Pokemon are saying, why would you even agree to use your Pokemon for it?!"

Again, everyone was surprised. No one had expected Brock to yell at Lucy since he has an obsession for her.

James and Meowth got up from their chairs and James spoke,"Now look here Brock, I'm not going to just let you yell at Lucy any time you want!"

Meowth nodded in agreement to James and said,"Yeah! If there's anything that makes Lucy upset, I'll be there to handle the problem."

But as they looked back at Lucy, she was actually smiling which surprised everyone as she spoke,"James, Meowth, you two don't have to do anything. I was expecting Brock to yell at me like that anyway."

This time, everyone gave her a confused stare and Lucy explained,"Brock, you didn't even let me finish what I was going to say. I was saying that Swellow may have the prototype with her, she as the one who volunteered herself to be part of the test run. I still don't know why she wanted to try it but I just went with it so that's why Swellow ended up with it as a gift from the Devon Corporation."

Swellow gave a nod and said,"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up."

Ash was now having a headache. He groaned as he placed a hand on his head and rubbed it before he said,"Let me get this straight. Your Pokemon got a PokeTranslator that won't come off her neck and that it's connected to her."

Lucy nodded and said,"Well, that's was the common sense way of saying it. Swellow, return." She took out her Universal ball and Swellow was absorbed into it.

As Lucy looked at Arcus, he had a very displeased face as he spoke,"You know, you could have told me about the PokeTranslator a little earlier like maybe in one of our chat session through the Pokemon Centers. You know the safety of all the girls are my number one priority."

Lucy nodded and whispered,"I know. But Swellow wanted to perfect the PokeTranslator so that she could surprise you. I guess it was just now."

Jessie picked up her bag and said,"So Luna, when do we leave? We're all done packing anyway."

Luna smiled and replied,"You can head out now if you like which I bet you do." The others all nodded as they followed Arcus out of the cabin as they approached the river.

Once they had reached the river bank, two small boat were resting in the water and Arcus spoke,"there isn't much space to fit one of you so if one of you have a Water type Pokemon that's able to carry you, then I suggest you call it out."

Raising an eyebrow, James asked,"Aren't you coming along?"

Arcus smiled and said,"Oh believe me, all of you will be back in half an hour. There's a type of Pokemon that will certainly scare one of you." Arcus snickered as he looked towards Misty, who gave a confused look in return.

As Arcus left, Lucy waited till he was gone and she brought out a new Universal ball that had a purple jade attached to the top of the ball. Lucy gave it a small peck and said,"Jade, take the stage!" As soon as the ball was an inch above the water, Jade appeared onto the water.

Ash and the others were now in awe as they gazed at Jade. Ash was the first to snap back to reality as he asked,"You have a Lapras?!"

Turning back to face Ash, Lucy replied,"It was Arcus who gave Jade to me for a souvenir gift from the Orange Islands. I'm sure you remembered Moltres too."

Misty then smiled and said,"Ah...so your Lapras was during when Arcus left to get Moltres as a mate. How is she anyway? Doing any better? Is she having Arcus's child?"

Lucy's eyes widen as she asked,"How did you know that?"

Misty shrugged and said,"Lucky guess."

Lucy then whispered,"Between us, the reason why Arcus isn't using the girls is the reason you just said as well."

Now, Misty's eyes widen as she exclaimed,"No!"

Lucy nodded and replied,"Yes. In fact, Jade is also one of them too." As Misty turned to look at Jade, the Shiny Lapras's cheek turned slightly violet with embarrassment and Lucy petted her neck as she said,"It's alright, Jade. You should be happy that you're going to be a mother. After all, you were the leader of a Lapras herd. I wonder how are they doing since Arcus returned them back to the Orange Islands."

Jade nodded as Lucy climbed onto her back and Jade started swimming away from the bank as Misty got into the boat after waking everyone else up from the surprised trance.

* * *

As the night sky settled down onto the horizon, the gang were now heading in the only direction they can approach.

Misty smiled as she looked around at the surrounding trees and said,"I'm kinda glad we missed the bus, Brock. The current's doing most of the work and the water's crystal clear."

Brock replied,"It's fine with me but I wouldn't be so happy about this nice clean water if I were you. I know how much you hate Bug Pokemon and nice clean water is just what Bug Pokemon love! And I think Arcus knew about it too."

Smirking, Misty said,"That's just fine. Because this is one time I'm not going to let Bug Pokemon bug me. I say bring on the bugs! I'm going to show Arcus that I'm not afraid just this once."

Ash then exclaimed,"Hey! Check out that Christmas tree!"

Lucy shook her head and said,"I'm afraid that's not a Christmas tree, Ash. That's a flock of Ledian. Ledian are Bug Pokemon. They glow like that on clear starry night like this one."

"Ledian huh?" Misty started,"You know guys, I think I'm starting to like Bugs." Just then, as they swam by a cluster of trees with dangling Kakuna everywhere, Misty started to shiver in fear.

Brock then said,"Wow. I wouldn't be surprised if there are any Beedrill around. If there's a Kakuna, a Beedrill isn't far away."

Speaking of Beedrill, when a group of them flew by, Misty cracked. She started paddling her way back, dragging everyone with her as well.

Lucy sighed as she said,"Wow. Arcus told me Misty's fear of bugs was serious but I didn't expect it to be so serious that she can fight back the current. Well, I guess Arcus won his bet."

Jade giggled and said,"That's something special about humans. Isn't that right?" Lucy nodded as they turned around and swam back towards the others.

* * *

Half an hour later, they had reached the cabin yet again.

Arcus smirked when they entered the room and Misty glared at him.

When Luna saw them, she was surprised that they had returned and Lucy explained everything to her.

Once that was cleared, Luna laughed and said,"You should have mention that you don't like Bug Pokemon."

Misty apologized and Ash asked,"Is there any other way across the valley?"

Brock nodded and said,"I know that there's one." Everybody looked at him as he pointed towards Mt. Quena and said,"We can go straight over the top of Mt. Quena."

Luna shivered and replied,"I don't think you would want to take that route, Brock."

Confused, Ash asked,"Why? Is it too hard to get up there?"

Smiling, Lucy replied,"I think I may know why she wouldn't want us to go up the mountain." Now, everyone looked at Lucy as she explained,"Mt. Quena is the highest mountain in the whole Johto region. At the top of the mountain is Clarity Lake. It goes on for miles and miles and the water is incredibly clean and clear. It's also a place where humans can't live there. The height of the mountain and the weather even keeps visitors away."

James seemed impressed,"Wow. Lucy, I didn't expect you to know about Mt. Quena."

Shrugging, Lucy replied,"It gets stuck in your memory once you get a pop quiz from Arcus. He sets some questions that he said it would help me if I happened to be in Johto. And he was right. Who would have guessed?"

Arcus chuckled at it and said,"That's absolutely true. That's how I keep Lucy's memory in shape by giving her pop quiz."

Luna nodded and continued,"The only ones that live up there are some wild Pokemon. Types that can thrive in the extreme conditions."

"Well," Ash started,"If there are Pokemon up there, I say we go." As he turned his head slightly to his right, he asked,"Hey, what's that?"

As the others turned their heads towards where Ash was looking at, they saw a flock of Butterfree flying towards the top of Mt. Quena. Luna explained,"Some people say the Butterfree come to lay their eggs on Mt. Quena."

* * *

As the flock of Butterfree disappeared from their sight, everyone standing out of the cabin were amazed at what they had saw and Brock said,"I sure would like to see the place those Butterfree are heading to." Pikachu nodded his head in agreement.

Moments later, someone outside started knocking on the door of the cabin and a feminine voice cried,"Good morning!"

Everyone turned to face the door and Ash asked,"A visitor?"

Confused as well, Misty continued,"At this hour?"

As they followed Luna back into the room as she walked up to the door and she opened it. By the time the door was fully opened, it revealed a teenage girl and a man and the girl said,"I said good morning cause even though it's after midnight, if I said good night, you might go to bed!"

Upon hearing that voice and seeing the girl, Arcus immediately turned his head away to face the outside of the cabin.

Seeing this, Lucy whispered,"Arcus, what's the matter?"

Arcus replied,"That girl...she's part of Team Rocket's top Agents! Keep her away from me before she finds out that I'm here."

Lucy nodded to her brother and the man said,"We hate to bother you but we've been doing some exploring and we need a place to spend the night. By the way, my name's Cullen Calix."

Luna's eyes widen as she spoke,"I know that name! You're the famous researcher in Professor of Medicine!"

Cullen nodded and replied,"Yes. And if my guess is correct, you're Luna Carson. I've read dozens of your research papers on Pokemon! It's a real pleasure to finally meet you in person!"

As Luna took a step to the side, she gestured her hand and said,"Please, come in!"

Once Luna closed the door, Ash asked,"Research papers?"

Luna smiled as she looked back at Ash and the others and said,"Working for the bus company is just my part-time job. I'm actually here observing native Pokemon in their habitats."

The girl then cried,"Oh wow! I can't believe I'm finally meeting Luna Carson! I'm like a totally off the hook fan of yours! I want to be exactly like you when I get old!"

While Luna just stared at her, Cullen explained,"This is Domino. She works for the Pokemon Institute. I bumped into her a few hours ago while I was making my way here."

Domino waved her hand and said with a smile,"Hi everybody!"

Arcus then mumbled,"I knew it...it is Domino. I'm so dead if she sees me!"

Instinctively, Brock went up to her and he put on his usual flirting self into play,"Oh! Domino! What a beautiful name! So black and white yet so playful." He grabbed hold of her hand and continued,"Please, let's find a quiet spot to line up and find out if we're a match."

And just when Domino started to get uncomfortable, Misty swooped in and dragged the Pokemon breeder away by the ear while saying,"Haven't you learn by now that you shouldn't play if you can't win?"

"What's with him?" Asked Domino.

Lucy walked up to her and replied,"He's just being his usual self. That's what any of us would say if you ask them."

Domino then gasped in surprise and she exclaimed,"Oh my Arceus! I can't believe it! I'm actually talking to the beauty queen of Hoenn herself! It's an honor, Miss Lucy!"

Laughing at the compliment, Lucy replied,"Please, there's no need for formality unless of course this is a Pokemon Contest." While Domino was still smiling with her eyes close, Lucy glared at her as she thought _She looks harmless. But if Arcus says that she's a part of Team Rocket, I believe him. _

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Luna interrupted,"The bus won't be back for another month."

Cullen then replied,"Oh I didn't come here to take the bus. I came to study the water."

"The water?" Luna repeated.

Nodding, Cullen continued,"Yes. I've been studying the Purity River for some time now. And I have discovered that its water contains a number of rare minerals that have an amazing effect on the health of both Pokemon and human volunteers. Here's a sample I took today..." Cullen then took out a small container that had a small amount of the pure water from Purity River and continued his speech,"I've come here to explore Mt. Quena and unravel the secret of this miraculous water."

Luna lowered her head and said,"That's too bad." Cullen's smile then disappeared and his excited expression was replaced with a confused look as Luna continued,"If the water does heal, people would come here from over the world. Thousands of visitors would start coming to Mt. Quena and Purity Canyon. They might accidentally destroy the very thing they're looking for."

"I see what you mean..." Cullen stated.

Then, Luna raised her head with a smile and continued,"Then again, it's practically impossible to get to."

"Well we don't think so!"

Everyone looked back and they saw Jessie, James and Meowth all standing inside their Meowth head hot-air balloon that they somehow had.

"Where did you guys get that? I thought you left that thing behind." Misty asked.

Meowth shook his head and replied,"An ex-Team Rocket member never reveals his secrets."

At the name of 'Team Rocket' being mentioned, Domino's ear perked up as she thought _I don't remember these clowns._

Jessie then extended her hand and said,"Well, what are you guys waiting for? If there's a challenge, we can conquer it as a team! Now climb aboard!"

Ash smiled and said,"Now that's what I call awesome! Come on, Pikachu! Let's go!" Pikachu nodded and he jumped onto Jessie's arm and he ran up into the basket.

Meowth then said,"Oh, we also added something new to get us there faster using our last Team Rocket budget. Take a look at these beauties!" As Meowth gestured his paw towards the two rockets attached to the balloon's sides, he chuckled and said,"It was worth spending the money for that. Now we can get over that big old hill faster than you can say fetch me a bowl of Pokemon food!"

Cullen then exclaimed,"You can't go! The air currents in this valley are treacherous! If you launch that rocket, there's a good chance we'll never see you again!"

Jessie clapped her hands together and said,"Finally! A man with intelligence and tensity and ruggedly attractive stubble cares about me passionately!" She then placed both her arms around her own shoulders and continued,"What could this strange sensation be? It must be love! But our love can never be. I have already given my heart to the fun of adventures and soon, it will be to Pokemon Contests! Please, don't try to beg. I must leave you."

Meowth groaned and said,"When it comes to romance, she's got a pretty vivid imagination."

James finished,"And that's all she's got. But I remember Lucy saying that imagination is what keeps a Pokemon coordinator's creativity lively and amazing like her Lugia's Hidden Snow and Magical Gift."

Domino's ears perked up again and she was deep in her thought _So Lucy has a Lugia. That Lugia might make a good addition to Team Rocket. I must capture it when she uses that Lugia._

Unknown to her, Arcus was eavesdropping and he muttered to himself,"Good thing I took dad's advice to learn telepathy to read other people's minds."

Jessie then cried,"I'm not finished yet! Now we must go our separate ways but I hope that when you think of me as you most certainly will, try to remember that there is something good in goodbye." With that, Jessie sighed but she accidentally pushed the button that starts the rockets's ignition, causing the rockets to light up and the hot-air balloon soared into the air with Jessie, James, Meowth and Pikachu inside.

Even while the four of them were hanging on to the basket for dear life, Jessie continued her speech,"Farewell my love! This unfeeling rocket now carries me away towards the pale and heartless moon."

Meowth looked up at the sky and exclaimed,"I don't see any moon at all!"

Jessie then looked towards the sky and replied,"Huh? It was there a second ago."

As if by bad luck, the moon was starting to disappear into the darkness of the thick stormy clouds that were appearing.

"The weather's changing again!" Exclaimed Luna,"Taking off in a balloon like that is careless and reckless!"

"You forgot to mention brainless too." Domino added with an obvious annoyed face written all over her.

Lucy then took out a Universal ball from her glove and tossed it into the air while saying,"Flora, I need your assistance!" As Flora was released from the Universal ball, she floated down towards the edge of the cabin and both Arcus and Lucy got onto her back. She turned around and said,"Ash, we'll go catch up to them. You guys find a way to reach us at the top of the mountain. I have a feeling they'll land there!"

As Arcus, Lucy and Flora flew off, Ash turned back and said,"Luna, we've got to get up there! Pikachu and the others could get hurt if they crashed. We're not leaving our friends behind!"

"If that's the case," said Luna as she walked back into the cabin.

Minutes later, Luna came out again in her hiking outfit and her equipment were with her as well. Luna then said,"I know Mt. Quena pretty well and I'll lead you up there. I'm ready when you are."

Instantly, Ash, Brock and Misty replied in unison,"We're ready Luna!"

Cullen piped in,"And I'm ready too."

**A/N: Well...this took a long time. I can't believe I hit the 6,000 word mark just for this chapter. A new record for Arcus's specials! Please review! and by the way, I've been thinking of adding Pokemorphs to Season 2 and the other future stories. What do you think of it? Let me know in the reviews or PM me.**

**Don't forget, if you have a Pokemon OC(Literally a Pokemon and not a human OC) you want anybody in season 2 to catch, review or PM by following these steps:**

**Your choice of Pokemon-( )**

**Gender-( )**

**The character(Arcus, Lucy, Tobias or anyone else) who you choose for the Pokemon to be caught by-( )**

**Pokemon's Nature-( )**

**Moves that the Pokemon know when caught-( )**

**Finally, the poll for Arcus's evolution is still on going! So if you still haven't vote, please go ahead because the poll will in just two more hours!**


	6. Chapter 6: Invasion of Team Rocket

**Chapter 6: Invasion of Team Rocket**

**A/N: Enjoy! This...is...the...last chapter! Not really. This is officially the second last chapter. I'm sure I made most of you disappointed.**

**Here are the results of the poll:**

**Season 2 - 6**

**Specials 2 - 2**

**Both - 2**

**So the winner is Season 2 which means Arcus won't be evolving in this story. But of course, someone will be returning in the next chapter.**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Arcus and the rest have finally reached Mt. Quena and there, they met Luna Carson, an old friend of Arcus whom he met during his journey around the Johto region. I****t is also revealed that One of Lucy's Pokemon, Swellow, has a device that allows her to talk, a PokeTranslator. Then, Cullen Calix and Domino arrived at the cabin, causing Arcus to panic when he saw Domino. Now, they have to travel to the top of Mt. Quena to rescue the three ex Team Rocket members.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters(Male):Arcus, Tobias, Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Heracross(Striker), Scizor(Blade), Charizard(?), Arcanine(?), Nidoking(?), Rhyhorn(?), Darkrai(?), Sceptile(?), Latios(?), Alakazam(?), Primeape(?), Gyarados(?), Elekid(Shocker)**

**Names of characters(Female): Lucy, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Servine(Lily), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Dragonair(Sapphire), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora), Sneasel(?), Arcanine(?), Swellow(?), Bayleef(?), Rapidash(?), Dewott(?), Aipom(?), Moltres(?), Snivy(Iva), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira), Unknown(Talise). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira)**

* * *

Minutes after they had left the cabin, everyone started following Luna as she guided them to a shortcut up the mountain.

But as the storm grew stronger, their ascend up the mountain shrank.

"Oh. This is...so scary." Domino whined.

Cullen turned his attention to her and replied,"You knew this was going to be tough. You should have stayed at the lodge."

Domino put on a fake smile and said,"Staying there alone would have been even scarier."

Just then, as the wind picked up in speed, Domino caught sight of a giant boulder being pushed by the wind and it started tumbling downwards towards Cullen and her.

In a nick of time, Domino pushed him out of the way and she leaped up to avoid the boulder from crushing her.

"Domino!" Cullen cried.

"Here I am!" Cullen turned his head behind and saw that Domino was standing there without a single scratch on her as she continued,"I'm pretty lucky! That big rock almost missed me by an inch!"

* * *

Eliza shivered as the storm grew stronger. She got up and looked at Miracle, only to see her stirring in her sleep. She made her way quietly to the window of the side of the den and she looked out of it.

A strong gust of cold air rushed through her body, making her shiver again as she wrapped her arms around her body. A tear appeared on her eye and she muttered,"Arcus...where are you?"

Unknown to her, Helios, Crusher and Cedar were all watching her in secret.

Helios sighed as he spoke,"Eliza's getting depressed again. Maybe we should leave her alone for now."

The other two clones nodded and Cedar replied,"You're right. Eliza's having a hard time now ever since she sensed Arcus below the mountain. She must be worried sick for him."

"He is her mate after all." Crusher reminded.

As they were about to leave, they all heard Eliza said,"Helios, Crusher, Cedar, I know you three are here. Please come in for a moment."

The three clones slowly walked in and they stood in front of their friend as Helios asked,"Is there something you need, Eliza? Something to eat?"

Eliza shook her head and said,"My appetite for food is filled. But what I really need you to do for me is to help me find Arcus and make sure he is safe."

Crusher asked,"But how can you be sure if he is indeed here?"

"Crusher," Eliza replied,"The bond that both me and Arcus share tells us how far we are apart from each other. And it seems he is rapidly making his way up here. It could either be the bond has told him that I was here or that he is trying to save something. I want you three to bring him back here, safely."

Helios nodded and said,"Of course. Anything for you, Eliza. Crusher, Cedar, let's go."

As the three left the den, Eliza sighed and then she heard Miracle said,"Those three really care about you, mother."

Eliza smiled as she picked up her daughter and replied,"That's because they're my friends, Miracle. When you have friends of your own, you will know how I feel now."

"But mother," Miracle continued,"They don't think of you as a friend like you do. I think they care for you as much as how you said father always cared for you."

Eliza smiled and said,"Don't be ridiculous, Miracle. If they really do care for me as much as your father does, well...I would say they wouldn't even be here right now with us."

Miracle giggled and said,"Yeah. I heard from them that father always protected you from any Pokemon that would try and harm you."

Nodding, Eliza replied,"Yes he did. Not a single soul dared to challenge your father. He is the son of the Pokemon who created everything in this universe after all."

Miracle smiled and said,"So that would mean that father is a very powerful Pokemon and he's also amazing?"

Eliza nodded and said,"Indeed. If only you could see him in action. Then you'll feel lucky to have a father like him."

* * *

"How long are we going to be stuck like this?" Jessie asked.

It has been a couple of minutes since their balloon was caught by the wind and till now, it was still being blown in every direction.

"With all these updrafts, downdrafts and sideways-draft, we're not getting anywhere!" James cried as he clung onto the basket as tightly as he could.

Jessie gulped nervously as she asked,"Do you think we're in danger?"

Meowth replied,"As long as we got those rockets insured, we'll be okay."

Then it happened. Right at the moment after Meowth had finished his sentence, the rockets ran out of fuel and had stopped working. As the three ex Team Rocket members and Pikachu looked at one another for a brief moment, Pikachu exclaimed,"You just had to say that, didn't you Meowth?!" With that, their balloon was now caught in the downdraft wind and they were heading straight for Luna and the others who were climbing their way up the mountain.

Seeing this, Luna looked down and cried,"It's getting windy! Hold on! I have a plan so just hold on tight to the rope!"

As the balloon was heading in their direction, Luna quickly placed a rope and yelled,"Jessie! Grab the rope and tie it up to the balloon!"

Jessie gave a nod and she immediately tied the rope to the side of the balloon.

Looking at the situation that they are in, Meowth whined,"With all of them hanging on like that, how are we going to get them up here? I'm sure the balloon will go down as well from all of their weight!" Then, Wobbuffet suddenly emerged from his Pokeball and chanted in agreement with Meowth.

Jessie groaned when she saw her new Pokemon and she yelled,"You're the one whose dragging us down now! Return, Wobbuffet!" As she took out her Pokeball, Wobbuffet was returned to the Pokeball withing a second as a red glow engulfed him.

All of a sudden, after one last updraft wind, the balloon was launched up into the sky and everyone realized that they were now above the peak of Mt. Quena but what really caught their attention was the storm that had mysteriously stopped.

"The wind," Jessie stated."It just stopped."

Lucy and Arcus then appeared beside them with Flora and Arcus explained,"Luna explained this before. The weather on Mt. Quena is unpredictable. It could have a storm a minute before, it could just stop the next minute."

Unknown to them, at the bottom of the rope, Domino had taken out her binoculars that Giovanni had given her specifically for this mission and she started examining the small island down in the middle of the giant lake that was on the top of the mountain. As she zoomed in, her view of the binoculars changed to infra-red and what she saw surprised her a lot.

Switching to infra-red, she was now looking at two figures that were giving off heat to from an image of Eliza and Miracle. Domino smirked and said,"I think I see just what we're looking for." As she examined the two figures, she started remembering one of the body figure to be Eliza's and she changed the infra-red back to normal view which allowed her to accurately identify the two figures to be Eliza and a smaller Mewtwo. Domino then turned on her communicator and said,"It's definitely Mewtwo. And it seems Mewtwo was right about being mates with Arcus. I hope you're getting this, Giovanni. There's a baby Mewtwo with the Mewtwo we created."

* * *

Back in his helicopter, Giovanni nodded as he watched the two Mewtwo on his screen.

"You got lucky to outsmart me last time, Mewtwo. But this time, let's see who's the one who outsmarts the other. And for the smaller Mewtwo, we can't just straight away identify it as the offspring of Mewtwo and Arcus. We have to test its blood to see if it has Arcus's genes in it. His genes is what that matters." Giovanni spoke as he scratched his Persian's head.

Domino smiled as she then said,"Oh, and by the way, guess who I have found while I was here?"

She pointed her binoculars up to get a view of Arcus, making Giovanni gasp as he said,"Is that...Aaron? Who's that he's with?"

Domino replied,"That's his sister. And get this, she has a Lugia with her. Aaron's family sure has quite a powerful arsenal. If only they would rejoin us. The we'll be able to dominate the whole world and wipe out the other organizations."

Giovanni grinned wickedly and he said,"Keep an eye on his sister. Find a weak spot and then capture her. She could be useful in making Aaron join us again. And keep an eye out for Arcus as well. That sly Pokemon could be somewhere near the area. The radar tracking Arcus just spiked up, meaning that he is in fact in the area."

"Sure thing sir." Domino replied as she cut the line.

* * *

Back at the edge of the mountain top, Everyone was still dangling from the rope as Lucy tried to Maneuver the balloon around using Flora as a supporter.

"Lucy, Arcus! Can you hurry it up?!" Misty yelled.

Sighing, Lucy looked down at Misty and cried,"It's harder than it looks to Flora! She's having trouble finding the way since the basket is blocking her view of the island."

Ash then yelled,"Just direct her then! I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

Suddenly, Domino started climbing up the rope and climbing pass the others as if she had been doing it her entire life.

By the time she had reached to the top, she leaped into the basket and Jessie demanded,"Hey! How did you get up here?"

Ignoring her, Domino took out her communicator again and said,"009 to Team Rocket Combat Unit leaders, proceed to coordinates."

Surprised, James asked,"The Team Rocket Combat Unit?"

"They're here?" Jessie asked as well.

As they all turned their heads to the left, they could see several blimps with the letter 'R' on them and they were all heading towards the island but they were also joined by Giovanni's helicopter as well.

Just then, Arcus jumped into the basket and he exclaimed,"I knew Team Rocket would be near here when I saw you, 009!" This caught all of their attention as they turned their heads to face her.

Domino smirked as she said,"I congratulate you on realizing that, Aaron. Too bad you won't be able to survive much longer. Team Rocket's now going to do anything necessary to capture Mewtwo and the Legendary Pokemon, Arcus."

As she finished her speech, Ash and the others had also reached to the basket but they were too late as Domino took off her disguise to show her Team Rocket uniform as she said,"My fellow agents call me Agent 009. remember that if you survive this..." As she fell off the basket, Domino took out a black tulip from her back and she threw it straight at the balloon.

Once the tulip pierced through the balloon, the air within the balloon rushed out as the balloon started making its rough journey downwards to the water.

While they were continuing their fall, Domino made her way back to Giovanni's helicopter with the help of her hang glider which she carried with her.

* * *

After the balloon had crashed onto the island, it seems that the group were split into groups of two with Jessie, James, Meowth and Pikachu staying with the balloon while the others were on the far side of the entire mountain after Flora had to safe them from falling to their deaths.

"Do any of you think it might be a good idea to explore the possibility of utilizing an alternate means of a new transportation?" Jessie asked clearly with an annoyed face written all over her as the three remained dangling on the rope that was still attached to the balloon.

Meowth shook his head and replied,"Not really."

James then said,"Well, at least this time, we can finally get to see the Combat Unit in action for the first time. It's been like forever ever since they were created."

Nodding in agreement, Meowth said,"Yeah. Those Combat Unit have been doing nothing but laze around the Headquarter. Now we get to see them battle! Just imagine what kind of Pokemon they can be carrying."

Jessie snapped,"If you two don't shut up now, I'm going to make you shut! Besides, we already left Team Rocket to join Arcus and the others. I'm not going to ruin my chance of getting my dreams to become a reality!"

Meowth then asked,"Hey, where did Pikachu go?"

As they started looking around for the electric mouse Pokemon, Jessie exclaimed,"We better find him! If we don't, who knows what Ash might do!"

James pointed down to the round and said,"There he is! Pikachu's alright!" As they looked down, they could see Pikachu waving at them with a smile on his face."Meowth," James said."Could you get Pikachu to get us down?"

Meowth nodded and he said,"Hey Pikachu! Could you help us get down? We're kinda stuck up here." Pikachu chanted and Meowth translated,"He says that he'll get us down. But it might be shocking. Whatever that means."

The two humans gulped as Jessie said,"I think you should know what that actually means. We've been getting that almost everyday." Meowth then realized what she meant and he screamed but he was too late, Pikachu had fired his Thunderbolt attack on them which not only electrocuted them, but it also teared the rope.

As the three of them fell, Pikachu's lightning bolt was then intercepted by another Thunderbolt attack.

"Wha...what's going on here?" Jessie stuttered.

Pikachu started looking around him to find another Pokemon on the island but he was met with a dead silence besides the thumping sound of the three ex-Team Rocket members landing on the ground.

Just then, another Pikachu appeared with its cheeks sparking.

He gave the four of them a glare and it angrily chanted at Ash's Pikachu.

"What are they saying, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

Meowth heaved a sigh and said,"That other Pikachu said,"So we meet again.""

James gulped and asked,"They...know each other?"

Meowth shrugged and said,"I don't know. But the other one sure knows Ash's Pikachu and I think Pikachu knows that one too."

As they looked towards Ash's Pikachu, he started speaking and Meowth translated,"It appears that Pikachu remembers that other Pikachu from two years ago during our visit to New Island."

Jessie snapped her fingers and said,"Oh yeah! I remember now. It was when we met Arcus's Espeon, Jewel, right?"

Both Meowth and James nodded and they looked back when the other Pikachu chanted which Meowth said,"It ain't happy. It's saying that we shouldn't have come here. This place belongs to him and his buddies. They came here to make a new home and live in peace but you brought humans and humans are the last thing Pokemon need, especially Clone Pokemon."

"Clone Pokemon?" Jessie and James both asked.

Meowth nodded and said,"Yeah. I think it was when Mew and the other Pokemon was fighting back at the New Island when Arcus almost died."

The other Pikachu then ran up to Ash's Pikachu and chanted which Meowth translated,"Get out! Or you'll regret it."

"Oh my. Pikachu vs Pikachu. This could be the match of the year." Jessie stated.

But just then, Eliza appeared and she said,"No. Fighting is senseless."

The other Pikachu ignored her as he charged straight at Ash's Pikachu, only to be stopped by Eliza's Psychic attack which brought him back to Eliza's side.

"There is nothing to be gain from such battling. You are the same as the other Pokemon. neither stronger nor weaker. You proved that the last time we met and battled the Pokemon from which we were copied." Eliza said.

Eliza then turned her attention to the ex Team Rocket members, who quickly huddled together and Jessie said,"Don't mind us! We're just looking for a balloon repair shop."

Ignoring Jessie's words, Eliza spoke,"I searched for a place to live in secret and in peace. Now you humans have found us again. Perhaps we shall never find peace. And maybe I...won't find Arcus."

At the sound of the name 'Arcus', the three of them looked up at Eliza and Jessie asked,"You know Arcus?"

Eliza looked back at them and said,"Indeed I do. I am his mate after all."

Meowth then asked,"Then why don't you just go back to the place where Arcus keeps his Pokemon? He says that its more peaceful there."

Shaking her head, Eliza replied,"I left Arcus because I want to know why he sacrificed himself just for the sake of not seeing me and Ella fight. I'm still puzzled by it and for that, I remained here."

Then, the Pikachu clone started chattering and Meowth said,"It's saying that if they want to keep their home, their only choice is to stand their ground. If they don't their home will get taken away from them. They've got to battle."

The other clones all nodded in agreement and the Pikachu clone continued his chants which Meowth translated,"This is going to be more than a battle?! This is war?!" He quickly placed his hands on his face and grumbled,"What did I get myself into?"

Ash's Pikachu then started arguing and Meowth said,"Pikachu's right. There's no need to fight us Pokemon."

Eliza sighed and said,"Even if I would stop them from fighting, I can't. No matter how many times I've tried their fighting spirit still continues." She looked up at the moon and continued,"The moon reflects the light of the sun. Pokemon born into this world may walk freely in that sun. But we were created. We are shadows. perhaps we should not leave in sunlight but in the shadows of the moonlight."

The Pikachu clone then yelled back and Meowth said,"It's saying that it ain't fair that they have to live like shadows. This place is beautiful but beyond this place is a big wide world."

As the clone faced Ash's Pikachu, Meowth translated what the clone said,"You know that world, don't you, Pikachu. You were born in it and you can live in it. Anyway and anywhere that you want." Ash's Pikachu nodded and the clone continued which Meowth translated,"But because of what we are, we can't live in that world lie you do. Whatever we do or wherever we go, we don't belong."

Ash's Pikachu's ears flopped down as he faced Meowth, signalling that he needed a translator. Meowth nodded as he started translating what Pikachu was saying,"Pikachu's saying that it maybe true that you were born as a clone. But a wise Pokemon once said that no matter how we were born, same or different, we all share the same world. No matter how different you were born, you still belong to this world as a living being. We share the same day and night and we even share the same weather. In the end, there is nothing that makes us different from each other."

James then wiped away a tear from his eye and said,"Wow. That was amazing. I wonder who could have told Pikachu that."

Eliza gave a soft smile and replied,"I think I may know. I'm sure Arcus has been giving advice to this Pikachu about life. But still, we are what we are. We will remain here and live in peace, if we can."

**A/N: Done! Hopefully the REAL final chapter will be up a a couple of hours. **


	7. Chapter 7: Finale part 1

**Chapter 7: Final Showdown part 1**

**A/N: Enjoy! The official half of the final chapter is here. To be truthful, it's actually longer than I expected. So I'm breaking this to a two part finale. Be sure to come back a five hours for the ending to be out.**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Eliza catches on that Helios, Crusher and Cedar all have a crush on her. other than that, the rescue mission to help the balloon failed when Domino revealed her true identity of being a Team Rocket member and she sabotaged it by bursting the balloon with her tulip. Then, when the others were separated, the ex Team Rocket members and Pikachu were left on the island while the others were stranded somewhere else. And while they were on the island, they came across the clones and Eliza. What will be the outcome now that Team Rocket has arrive? What will happen to Miracle? Will Giovanni find out that Arcus is in fact his ex Vice-President? Will Silver be captured by Domino? There's a lot of questions apparently. Well, on with the finale!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters(Male):Arcus, Tobias, Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Heracross(Striker), Scizor(Blade), Charizard(?), Arcanine(?), Nidoking(?), Rhyhorn(?), Darkrai(?), Sceptile(?), Latios(?), Alakazam(?), Primeape(?), Gyarados(?), Ho-Oh, Elekid(Shocker)**

**Names of characters(Female): Lucy, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Servine(Lily), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Dragonair(Sapphire), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora), Sneasel(?), Arcanine(?), Swellow(?), Bayleef(?), Rapidash(?), Dewott(?), Aipom(?), Moltres(?), Snivy(Iva), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira), Unknown(Talise). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira)**

* * *

On the other end of Mt. Quena, Flora had managed to bring everyone onto the shore after she managed to find them.

"Is everybody okay?" Brock asked.

Misty replied,"We're alright, Brock. Togepi's fine too. But where's Arcus and Lucy?"

As everyone started looking around for any sign of the two siblings, a yellow sphere and a red sphere emerged from the water and they flew over to them. Once they were on the sand, the spheres started to disintegrate and inside of them, were both Arcus and Lucy in their Pokemon forms.

Lucy took a step on the sand and said,"It's good to be back on the ground. Flora, remind me never to use fly while we're near any water again. I don't want to get my clothes wet." Flora gave her a nod and Lucy looked at everyone, only to see that Cullen and Luna had a very stunned expressions on their faces and Lucy asked,"What?"

Misty cleared her throat and whispered,"Uh...Lucy, Arcus? You're both in your Pokemon forms."

Now realizing what was going on, they quickly reverted back into their respective human disguises and Luna and Cullen both exclaimed,"You're both Pokemon?!"

Sighing in defeat, Lucy said,"I guess the secret's out. Curse you water! If only that wind hadn't blew us off of Flora's back, the family's secret would still be a secret."

Luna then asked,"So wait. If you're both Pokemon, does that mean that Our Pokemon Champion's a Pokemon?" Arcus nodded with a sigh and Luna exclaimed,"But that's not possible! A Pokemon can't be a Champion! And Brock, you have a crush on a Pokemon?!"

Brock protested,"Hey! Lucy may be a Pokemon but she still has half a human heart and soul so that still counts as a human! And Arcus is a great guy! He deserves the title Champion!"

Luna's eyes widen and she said,"Are you saying that Aaron's actually the Legendary Pokemon, Arcus? The Arcus that everyone's been talking about since the Indigo League?" Again, Arcus nodded and Luna continued,"So that also means that I was with the Pokemon I've always wanted to meet for a day when you missed the bus?!"

Misty plainly spoke,"Apparently so. I would say yeah. But why? Why would you want to meet Arcus?"

Luna then replied with a blush,"Well...for starters, I've always wanted to know about why Arcus is able to charm female Pokemon so easily. It would take at least a few weeks or so just for a male Pokemon to even win the heart of a female Pokemon but Arcus just took nearly a minute or less."

Before Arcus could reply, Ash interrupted,"Can we please stop wasting time? We have to find Pikachu and the others!" Without saying anything else, Ash ran off while the others followed after Lucy returned Flora back to her Universal ball.

"But Ash," Lucy stated,"You know that we're in the wrong place, right?"

Ash stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around to face Lucy with a confused face.

Lucy continued,"Their balloon crashed on that island..." She pointed out the island in the middle of the giant lake and continued,"And it seems this lake gets deeper after every step you take. So I advice something all of you can use that could get there."

"I have an idea!" Luna cried. She pointed to a tree trunk and said,"See that giant tree trunk laying over there? We'll build a canoe out of it and you can use your Pokemon to help. All we need are Grass Pokemon to help carve it."

Ash smirked as he took out two of his Pokeballs,"In that case, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, I choose you!"

Lucy smiled as she took out two Universal balls,"Don't forget about us! Bayleef, Iva, it's your time to shine!"

As their Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Bayleef and Snivy emerged from their capsules, Lucy said,"Alright. I need all of you to use Razor Leaf and Iva, you use Leaf Storm."

The Grass Pokemon all nodded as they all performed their attacks on the trunk, causing it to turn into canoe as the leaves sliced through the bark.

Once it was complete, Ash and Lucy returned their Pokemon to their capsules and Lucy reverted back into her Pokemon form to use her Psychic to create paddles for them to use and she quickly dived into the water to wait for them to get into the water with their canoe.

After that, they started paddling the canoe towards the island with Lucy and Arcus pushing the canoe to pick up speed.

Misty looked up to the sky and said,"Look. It seems Team Rocket is already here. I still can't believe Domino turned out to be an agent from that rotten organization."

Arcus replied,"What do you expect from Team Rocket. They have agents working everywhere. You just never know who they could be. They may look innocent but a friendly face maybe hiding something much more darker."

"Yeah. Considering the fact that you were a member of Team Rocket once." Misty said.

Arcus nodded and said,"Now let's stop talking. The quicker we get to the island, the better. Who knows what they are planning to do on that island."

* * *

"if the humans cannot leave us in peace," Eliza spoke,"So be it. We will leave this place and search for another. We will continue to search until we find a place to live and...to belong."

Miracle walked up to her mother's side and asked,"But what about father? He'll protect us, won't he? You said that he would do anything to keep us safe."

Eliza sighed as she stroked Miracle's head and said,"I know, my child. But if he were to be here, the humans might capture him like he was an ordinary Pokemon. And his safety is just as important as ours." She walked over to a small chest and opened it up. Eliza then took out a necklace made out of numerous jewelry from it and said,"This gift...was from your father to me during our first few days together when we first met. He spent nearly the whole day making this necklace just for me."

Smiling, Miracle said,"It's beautiful, mother. I'm sure that father made it as a gift to show his love for you."

Nodding, Eliza replied,"It is. He told me that this necklace is a lucky charm that will keep me safe. But now..." Eliza's eyes started glowing as the necklace was engulfed by a blue sphere. Then, the sphere disappear and a second set of the same necklace was alongside the original necklace. Eliza placed the second necklace on Miracle and continued,"Now, you will have the luck that your father has given me. Because now, the humans who are invading us are the same ones that created...me."

* * *

Outside of the den, the rest of the clones were all gathered together by the Pikachu clone.

"I hope the Team Rocket Combat squad will rescue us." James said.

Jessie groaned and said,"I hope not. We've already resigned from Team Rocket to join Arcus. And do you really want Giovanni to see us in another humiliating situation?"

Meowth hushed them both as he said,"Quiet! The other Pikachu wants to say something important."

As the Pikachu clone started his speech, Meowth said,"It said that if we don't do something to get out of here, they're gonna catch us and use us in Pokemon cloning experiments. Just because we're clones doesn't mean they can treat us anyway they want. I say we leave this place and go wherever we please!"

James smiled and said,"That's great news. Ask them to bring us too."

"We'll be glad to go absolutely anywhere" Jessie stated.

* * *

"This wasn't what I expected..."

After Meowth had talked to the clones, it seems that Jessie and James's plan had backfired and they were placed in a cell that was found underneath Eliza's den.

Once the cell was close, Jessie grumbled,"They didn't tell us we were going to prison..."

"Next time we'll use a travel agent." James spoke.

Meowth walked in and said,"You humans are all alike. What did you expect them to do? Invite humans along on a ride?"

Jessie glared at the Cat Pokemon and said,"You're on our side. Why aren't you lock up like we are?"

Meowth replied,"Well, I'm valuable because I can translate whatever they say to humans. That'll come in handy."

"But then why are we locked up?" James asked.

Smirking, Meowth replied,"They'll let you go as long as I do my job and don't try any funny stuff."

The two humans groaned and Jessie said,"Wait till Arcus hears about this! We'll see if he keeps you as his number one cat!"

Meowth said,"Take it easy. At least you weren't thrown into the lake. But then again, me and Arcus's Persian get along pretty well if I might say so."

Just then, the clones started moving out as they followed the Pikachu clone. Meowth waved at the two humans and said,"I'll see you guys later. I'm sure I would find Arcus too. Come on Pikachu. let's go." Ash's Pikachu nodded as the two of them ran out to catch up with the clones.

* * *

While the clones were heading away from the island, Arcus and the others had just entered the island through a cave they have found.

As they got off the canoe that they had made, Lucy reverted back into her human form while Arcus remained in his."Arcus, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Arcus looked out of the cave and said,"I have a strange feeling about what's about to happen. You guys go on ahead and find the others. I need to see what's going on." Without another word, Arcus flared out his wings and flew out of the cave.

Once Arcus was gone, Lucy said,"Guys, there're stairs here. Let's see where it leads us to." The others nodded as they all started following Lucy up the stairs one by one.

"Just a bit more, everyone. I see the exit." Lucy said.

After a few more flight of stairs, they were finally out of the cave. As they took a step out, a blinding light shone into their eyes before it dimmed down to reveal a beautiful spring coupled with several trees and a small rocky hill.

"What is this place?" Ash asked.

Lucy replied,"I don't know, Ash. Arcus never told me about this place before. But I have a feeling that it's very important."

Cullen walked up to the lake and he placed a test tube into the srping and he took it out with the test tube filled with the water of the spring When he gave a test on the water, he exclaimed,"Wow! This spring must be the source for Purity River! The water's chemical makeup is astounding!"

Luna sighed,"I knew it would be."

"The human body," Cullen started,"In fact, all living things are made out of mostly water. Water is essential for life and the quality of water helps determine the quality of life!"

"Yes." Luna said."This place is bursting with life. That's because it's clean here. Untouched, pure and the source of that purity is the spring."

Cullen nodded and said,"Maybe the spring isn't just the source of all the water of Purity Canyon. It could be the source of a whole new way to bring health and happiness for the whole world. We may be standing on the edge of the most important discovery in medical history!"

Then, a rustle was heard from the nearby bush.

As everyone turned around, a group of tiny Nidorina and Rhyhorn walked out of the bush and they were heading straight to the spring.**(A/N: If any of you are wondering why I put Nidorina instead of Nidoqueen just like in the movie, you should know that a Nidoqueen could never reach that size since a Nidorina is much more bigger.)**

Lucy smiled at the young Pokemon and said,"With such a clean environment, I wouldn't be surprise to see such healthy young Pokemon like these. The air, the food and the water are all natural and Pokemon food are no where near as nutritious as natural food are."

Luna asked,"Lucy, when did you become an expert on Pokemon food?"

Lucy replied,"Well, if I can't make a good meal for my Pokemon, how would I ever get them to be all ready for any Pokemon Contest. A good coordinator must know that meals are always important and not just any meal. It has to be as healthy as possible so they could feel more energetic."

Misty then asked,"I wonder where their parents are at. Where do you guys think their parents are at?"

Pointing towards the rocky hill, Lucy replied,"Parents are always protective and proud of their young. So they aren't far from them. In fact, they're up there on the hill. The babies here are living happy and healthy lives."

"They look just as happy and healthy as their kids do." Brock added.

Luna then said,"I think we should move on now. The parents might get nervous with us being near their kids. We have to find the others anyway."

Ash sighed and said,"I just hope Pikachu is somewhere safe."

* * *

"I finally made it!" Meowth cried as he collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion.

After making their way from the island to the other end of Mt. Quena where Arcus and the others were at before, the clones, Meowth and Pikachu waited for the invaders to come.

Moments later, Giovanni's helicopter appeared from under their noses and a strange device made its way out of a secret compartment on the helicopter. The device then fired a red sphere at the clones which Pikachu and his clone were able to dodge but unfortunately for the other clones behind them, they were unlucky enough to be hit by the sphere, causing them to be paralyzed.

The device then fired another sphere and this time, it was heading for Meowth and his clone. However, Meowth ran away but his clone got caught by the sphere, paralyzing him.

Next, the rest of the clones were paralyzed by the device as well until Pikachu's clone was paralyzed.

Team Rocket's blimps then flew overhead of the helicopter as they dropped Pokeballs that were made by Dr. Namba to specially capture clone Pokemon.

As the clones were captured one by one, they were unable to escape the capsule that held them as they were still immobilized by the red spheres that hit them.

Meowth looked over to Pikachu and said,"Pikachu buddy, we have to save our clones. Come on!" Pikachu nodded in agreement as they both ran out of their hiding spot to help save their clones.

Pikachu then caught sight of a Pokeball making its way to his clone. His cheek started sparking and he then fired a Thunderbolt attack at the Pokeball, knocking it away and then another Thunderbolt at his clone to get him moving again. Once the clone was back to normal, the two Pikachu were starting to run away and avoiding the Pokeballs being dropped on them.

On the other hand, Meowth ran up to his immobilized clone and started using Fury Swipes to get him moving again,"Come on! Get up pal! We have to keep going" The clone chanted and Meowth replied,"Sorry pal. I didn't mean to scratch you up, I just don't want them to catch ya. Come on! We've got to get out of here!" Meowth quickly grabbed his clone's paw and they ran off to catch up with Pikachu and his clone.

As they were running away, the device aimed itself at the four and it continuously fired its red spheres at them, hoping to get a direct hit and paralyze them. Unfortunately, every shot it made missed. Until of course, the four were backed up into a corner.

The device fired its final shot at the four, who closed their eyes to avoid watching it.

But then, a Shadow Ball collided with the sphere, destroying it.

As the four looked up, they saw Eliza right behind the copter with another Shadow Ball in her hand. Then, Eliza fired it at the copter, only for it to hit the wall behind it.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Eliza started using Psychic. With a wave of her hand, the Pokeballs containing the clones broke one at a time, freeing the clones that were caught.

Turning back, Eliza watched as the helicopter hovered in front of her and the top of it opened as Giovanni and Domino emerged from it.

"You." Eliza said with hatred in her tone and with a glare.

Giovanni smirked as he spoke,"It's been quite a while. You look well."

"Leave this place at once!" Eliza yelled."I warn you, my strength is far greater than when we first met."

With the smirk still on his face, Giovanni said,"Your increased strength comes as no surprise. But what still puzzles me is that why isn't Aaron with you right now?"

Eliza gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she demanded,"What does Aaron have to do with this?!"

Domino shrugged and said,"Oh nothing. Except that he has been making his way to this very spot for quite a few days. In fact, let see if he survives his fall I gave him last night."

Giovanni and Eliza both faced her and they both cried,"What did you do?!"

Domino replied,"I burst the balloon he was on. But don't worry. With his skills, he will survive. besides, it was all water below him anyway."

Giovanni cleared his throat and continued,"In that case, let's resume our little chat. Anyway, my technicians have predicted it so they have created a new technology to deal with you."

Then, two flying machines resembling the device on the helicopter hovered at both of Eliza's sides. Moments passed and the machines started giving off discharges and soon, the electricity was fired at Eliza, sending her crashing into the ground.

Giovanni smiled and said,"Well, it seems my new equipment is worth the considerable investment."

Eliza got up from the ground and she held the necklace in her grip as she said,"You should fear my powers most of all. You cannot conquer me!"

Giovanni replied,"I'm not sure about that. Aaron has conquered you before and so will I. Your Psychic attacks bends the wills of living creatures but they cannot influence machines."

As the two machines hovered around Eliza in a circular motion, she release her grip of the necklace and plainly said,"We'll see about that." She gave the necklace a quick smile and whispered,"Arcus, please give me strength."

Giovanni turned to Domino and said,"Activate the force fields!"

The machines sparked off electricity yet again as it surrounded Eliza before the ground started erupting upwards creating small walls around her. Eliza raised her hands up as she started using her Psychic to push the machines away, sending them crashing.

Giovanni nodded with a pleased look on his face and said,"Well done Mewtwo. You have demonstrated that technology has its limits, an important lesson to keep in mind. But living creatures have their limits too."

Eliza growled,"Do not test the limits of my power. Aaron may have been training me but he was still wasn't able to teach me to control my powers so I may even destroy you."

Smirking, Giovanni said,"But it appears that would be futile. So, we will take our battle to that island!" He pointed towards the island where Helios, Cedar, Miracle and the rest of the clones were at and Eliza shuddered when she saw his finger pointing towards the island.

Giovanni snickered and asked,"What's the matter, Mewtwo? Is Arcus there? if he is, I would surely like to add him to my collection of rare and valuable Pokemon."

Eliza cried,"Like I'll ever let you do that! Even if Arcus is here, he would be able to take you down with just one attack!"

While the two were arguing, Giovanni placed one of his hand behind his back and signaled Domino to fly over to the island. Domino nodded as she grabbed her jet-pack and flew off towards the island.

"So," Giovanni said."My agent told me that the island has some of your friends currently staying there. Now we'll see how powerful your loyalties are."

Eliza glared at the man and said,"You're despicable."

* * *

Back on the island, Lucy and the others were still at the spring when they started hearing loud noises.

Knowing a lot about Pokemon, Lucy quickly identify the noises as cries of help from a Psyduck and a Venusaur. Lucy looked back at the others and said,"The Pokemon on this island are being attacked by something or someone. We have to go help them."

The others nodded as they started following Lucy down the stairs again, only to be captured by a bunch of restraining rings that were flung at them by the Team Rocket members who were with Domino.

"Domino!" Lucy yelled.

ignoring her, Domino said,"Unfortunately, you being here is very inconvenient for us. We can't let anyone interfere and prevent us from reaching our objectives. We can't let you leave until our operation is over."

Lucy glared at the Agent as she walked up to her and said,"By the way, miss beauty queen, I would much appreciate you handing over your Pokemon and your Lugia."

Lucy growled,"You'll never get your hands on Silver or any of my other Pokemon! You can just forget about it!"

Domino smirked and said,"So much for miss perfect too. I thought you didn't like yelling at people. You said it yourself on your interview. Wait till people hear about this. It's going to be a great discovery."

She looked back at the Grunts and said,"Boys, take them back out. Let's see what other Pokemon are there that we missed out." The Grunts nodded their heads and they started making their way up to the springs again.

Once they were back out, Domino spotted the baby Pokemon and she walked up to them,"Aren't they simply adorable?"

She picked up one of the Nidorina and that made the parents of the baby Pokemon retaliate by jumping off of the ledge they were standing on as they tried to attack Domino, who pulled out a black tulip from her back and throwing it at them.

Little did they know that the tulip was actually a little invention that Domino had created, 'Stunning tulips', a device that looks like a tulip and literally stuns the one who comes near to it. Unfortunately, the Nidoqueen and Rhyhorn were unfortunate enough to be in its path, immobilizing them. Not only that, the Grunts had also placed restraining rings on the two as well.

Domino gave a smirk and said,"I know trainers catch their Pokemon with Pokeballs but I prefer our method."

Lucy gritted her teeth and said with disgust,"So you prefer catching them in an inhumane way than a more better way. You make me sick!"

Domino smiled and said,"Thanks for the compliment, Lucy. This Pokemon are just use in experiments and are bait for Mewtwo. No sense in wasting Pokeballs. Now, boys, make sure not a single Pokemon gets away."

As time went by, the Grunts stormed the island and captured the clones that were found.

They soon came across the den belonging to Eliza and Miracle. Domino said,"Don't just stand there! Get in there! There might be a rare Pokemon in there." The Grunts all nodded as they all walked into the room.

By the time they took a step in, they were stopped by a ruby-red colored aura.

"Who's doing this?!" Domino demanded.

Miracle revealed herself and she said,"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

Domino gasped at the sight of the small Mewtwo and she said,"I didn't know Mewtwo could create a smaller Mewtwo."

"If you're talking about my mother, you better not have hurt her! My father will hurt you if you lay a finger on my mother!" Miracle cried.

Smirking, Domino said,"So the rumor about Mewtwo and Arcus is true. Boys, capture that hybrid!"

More Grunts poured into the room as they all threw restraining rings at Miracle, which she avoided until Domino threw one of her stunning tulips at her, paralyzing her. Domino then threw a restraining ring at Miracle, successfully catching her, the Team Rocket way.

"Take her out. I'll inform Giovanni about this."

One of the Grunt then said,"Agent 009, there seems to be a cell beneath us. There're two people inside of it. Should we keep the others with them?"

Domino nodded and said,"Change of plan. The baby Mewtwo comes with me. I have an idea that will draw out Mewtwo's weakness."

As they headed down to the cell, they opened it up and Domino looked at Jessie and James as she mocked,"Well, what do we have here? Some rare and valuable Pokemon?"

"You know very well we're not Pokemon!" Jessie shrieked.

Domino laughed and said,"Oh I'm sorry. But when I heard that you were ex Team Rocket members, I was thinking you were idiots but when I saw you blast off, I was wrong. You are all morons! It's a good thing you two quit. Team Rocket members like you are rare, making you two the weakest in the organization until you left. I say good riddance!"

She then walked out of the cell and took out her communicator and said,"009 to Giovanni. Except the Pokemon brought by a bunch of trainers, the island's populated by Pokemon clone and get this, it seems Mewtwo and Arcus have been busy last time. They now have a child and she was strong for a Pokemon her age. That should weaken Mewtwo when she sees her daughter in your hands."

Giovanni smirked,"Excellent. Now that trap is set and now we have our bait."

He looked down at Eliza and said,"Mewtwo, are you going to let your little friends battle me alone?"

Eliza silently growled and she said,"I can't. I must help them. If they find Miracle, I don't know how I'm ever going to forgive myself."

Behind her, the other clones all started crying out as well. Meowth looked at them and muttered,"These guys all want to help out too. I didn't know they would do that. Oh well, you learn something new everyday."

"You should come along too!"

Meowth turned to face his clone and asked,"Who, me? I should come along too? What do you think, Pikachu?"

Pikachu gave Meowth a nod and said,"Yes. Besides, this could actually make Arcus trust you more too. It's a benefit to all of us!"

Smiling, Meowth replied,"When you put it that way, I don't see the problem in that."

"We must live where and how we choose." Eliza said as she got up into the air while using her Psychic to lift up the rest of the clones before all of them started making their way to the island to help the other clones and Miracle.

Unknown to them, Giovanni had recovered the two machines and he quickly contacted Domino,"009, Mewtwo is headed your way. Prepare the child of hers."

Back on the island, Domino was still standing on the same spot she was on with Miracle standing beside her with the restraining ring on Miracle while she was holding the communicator of hers.

As she was about to reply back, a gust of wind rushed through her as she and Miracle looked back to see Eliza, Pikachu, Meowth and the rest of the clones have already reached the island.

Domino grinned,"I've been expecting you. This little child of yours sure is troublesome."

"Release her this instance!" Eliza cried.

Then, Giovanni's helicopter appeared above them and Domino said,"Maybe that's something you should talk about with my boss. Here he is now."

Giovanni and his Persian emerged from the helicopter again and the two both had a smug look on their faces,"Nice to see you again. Domino, bring that baby Mewtwo up here."

Before Eliza could stop Domino, she had already flew up to the copter with Miracle in custody.

"Now, will you come back and obey my every commands again?" Giovanni asked.

Eliza glared at him and said,"Never. You know my loyalty to you has been extinguished long ago. My only loyalty belongs only to Aaron but he isn't with you right now."

Giovanni scoffed and said,"I suggest you reconsider your opinion. If you choose to defy me, your fellow creations and even your child will all be used in our experiments and they'll certainly leave this world, permanently."

Then, the two machines that Giovanni had recovered started hovering near the ground and the two created a blue sphere which Giovanni explained,"It is not meant to destroy you. It has been developed to simply harness your abilities and mold your will to my purposes."

Domino added,"And don't waste your time destroying them. We're quite capable of building new ones. But if you try and fight us, your little friends will be the one to pay the price." She took out a stunning tulip from her back and she fired a small shocking projectile at Pikachu and his clone, knocking them both down.

With no other choice, Eliza sighed,"Very well. I will submit to your will. Only if you spare my daughter and my friends."

Giovanni crossed his fingers behind his back and said,"It's a deal, Mewtwo. Now start moving."

Once Eliza started making her way to the sphere, the clones all started crying out, telling her to stop but Eliza didn't. She kept on going.

As she was an inch away from the sphere, Giovanni's grin got wider and Miracle's heart was filling up with sadness.

"Slash!"

Upon hearing the voice, everyone turned their heads only to find a Kabutops using its Slash attack on one of the machines, knocking it away. Then, the Kabutops stood in front of Eliza in a defensive stance.

"A Kabutops?!" Domino exclaimed.

Giovanni said,"There's only one person I know with a Kabutops. Aaron."

Turning their heads again, they watched as a figure walked out of his hiding spot. It was Arcus in his human disguise!

Seeing him, Eliza skipped a heartbeat as Arcus continued to walk.

When Arcus was beside her, he said,"Giovanni, when I said I resigned, this is what I meant. You, of all people, should know that I hate catching Pokemon your way. This just proves my point."

Miracle watched as Giovanni gritted his teeth. She smiled a bit at it and looked back at the man who had just saved her mother. Something about him made her felt safe.

Arcus looked back at Eliza and said,"Don't worry. I'm back. You have nothing to fear now."

Eliza shook her head and said,"No Arcus. Giovanni's holding a child as a hostage. And she's not any child. She's your child!" Arcus's eyes widen with shock as Eliza continued,"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about her. But it's that she was just born last year and you weren't around. So I..."

Arcus silenced her with his finger and said,"We'll talk about this later. Now isn't the right time. I'll save her and I promise that Giovanni won't get his hands on her ever again."

Looking back at Giovanni, Arcus yelled,"Giovanni! You have someone important to both me and Eliza!"

Raising an eyebrow, Giovanni asked,"Eliza? Is that the name that you've given Mewtwo a long time ago. And what do I have to return? This child belongs to Mewtwo and Arcus. You're not Arcus."

Growling, Arcus snapped his fingers and flames engulfed him before he appeared again in his Pokemon form, surprising both Giovanni, Miracle and Domino.

"Are you happy now? I just revealed a secret which you took this long to figure out. Now I want you to return my daughter to me now!" Arcus cried.

Giovanni rubbed his eyes and said,"This...this is truly a turn of event. But now that you're here, I can offer a trade."

"What kind of trade?" Arcus asked.

Smiling and crossing his fingers behind his back, Giovanni replied,"A trade. You trade yourself over to me and I'll return your daughter to...Eliza as you call Mewtwo. I promise nothing wrong will happen to them."

Eliza held Arcus back and said,"Please don't. Arcus, nothing is more important to Miracle than to see her father. Please, don't give yourself up. Miracle will never forgive herself if you did. She'll think that she's at fault for making you do this."

Arcus replied,"Eliza, I told you before, when it comes to either you, the girls or family, all of your safety is my number one priority. I'll do anything just to make sure you're safe. That includes Miracle." He looked back at Giovanni and said,"I accept the trade. But only when you let my daughter go first."

Giovanni nodded as he snapped his fingers.

Domino grumbled and she removed the restraining ring on Miracle and said,"Go back to your mother. Don't make me change my mind."

When Miracle was back at her mother's side, the two shared a hug before Eliza said,"Arcus, please don't."

Arcus gently stroked Miracle's forehead and said,"I'm sorry you two. But your safety is first over mine. I have no choice anyway. I have agreed to the trade."

The two machines hovered once again as they created the same blue sphere.

Arcus then took a step into the sphere and Giovanni chuckled to himself as he said,"That's a good boy. Now, Domino, capture those two now."

Hearing this, Arcus yelled,"Giovanni! You said that you would let them go!"

Giovanni started laughing,"Do you really expect me to keep promises? You're gullible, Arcus. Why would I waste my effort only on you when I can have the whole family. But then again, now that I've found out that you're a Pokemon, that means that your sister is a Pokemon too."

"Where did you keep her?!" Arcus demanded.

Domino shrugged and said,"It's so sad to see the beauty queen all dirty out here. So I put her a in cell that's under the island. That's also where I keep all of your girlfriend's clones and your friends that were with you on that balloon."

As Eliza was about to attack Domino, she tossed two restraining rings at Eliza and Miracle, binding them so they couldn't try and attack. Then, Domino threw another one to bind Shelly as well.

Arcus started growling again,"You won't get away with this, Giovanni. When I get my hands on you..."

Giovanni smirked as he said,"Are you sure about that? It looks like I already have." The sphere that Arcus was trapped in then turned pink and Arcus was soon in pain as he was forced to his knees as if someone was pushing him downwards. Giovanni continued,"Over the past few years, I have been studying every video I have found about you, Arcus. From them, I managed to find your weakness which I have programmed into the technology that's keeping you captive right now."

"I...I won't submit to you!" Arcus stuttered.

Still smiling, Giovanni muttered,"Really? Let's see how long you'll take to submit." He looked around and continued,"This is a very charming place that you have picked, Mewtwo. I had a feeling you'd find a pretty little hideaway like this. It's perfect for my new laboratory! Finally, I can create a vast army of the world's most powerful Pokemon. And you two will be at its head, carrying out my commands! Together, we will rule the Earth!"

Giovanni turned to Domino and said,"009, take Arcus's Kabutops and the other clones to the cell you talked about. And bring Arcus's sister to me as well."

Domino nodded as she walked away with a few Grunts following her as they guided the clones, Pikachu, Meowth and Shelly away.

**A/N: This was overdue again. I apologize for that. Please review and come back again later.**


	8. Chapter 8: Finale part 2

**Chapter 8: Final Showdown part 2**

**A/N: The finale has come to an end! Enjoy!**

**Summary: In the last chapter, Team Rocket is finally on the island and they have captured the clones but that's not all, everyone was also captured. Giovanni now knows Arcus's secret as well now that he has him cornered. Will Arcus be freed from Giovanni's grasps? Will anyone be able to stop him? Find out now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters(Male):Arcus, Tobias, Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Heracross(Striker), Scizor(Blade), Charizard(?), Arcanine(?), Nidoking(?), Rhyhorn(?), Darkrai(?), Sceptile(?), Latios(?), Alakazam(?), Primeape(?), Gyarados(?), Ho-Oh, Elekid(Shocker)**

**Names of characters(Female): Lucy, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Servine(Lily), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Dragonair(Sapphire), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora), Sneasel(?), Arcanine(?), Swellow(?), Bayleef(?), Rapidash(?), Dewott(?), Aipom(?), Moltres(?), Snivy(Iva), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira), Unknown(Talise). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker), Mewtwo(Miracle), Silver Mega Absol(Semira)**

* * *

Back down in the path headed towards the cell, Lucy and the others were being guided there by the Grunts that had caught them.

Soon, they crossed paths with Shelly, the other clones, Meowth and Pikachu.

Suddenly, Pikachu and his clone then collapsed onto the ground and Ash and the others ran over to them.

Ash picked up the two Pikachu and said,"Pikachu. You both looked wiped out. What did they do to you?"

Shelly appeared beside them and started speaking which Meowth translated,"He's saying that Domino blasted them with her tulip."

"No way! That's just too cruel." Ash said.

Cullen turned to Luna and asked,"Luna, can you get the spring water that's in my pocket. It may revive them." Luna gave a nod and she carefully took out the test tube filled with the water from the spring and handed it over to Cullen.

After Cullen opened up the cap, Luna poured the water into the two Pikachu's mouths and after a few moments of waiting, the two were feeling much better again.

Domino then appeared and said,"Stop loafing around and get moving. And you, Lucy, you're coming with me."

Lucy cringed at the feeling that something bad was going to happen as she started following Domino out of the path and headed out.

* * *

Again on the outside, Giovanni's construction for his new laboratory has already begun and was near completion.**(****A/N: I never knew how they did it in such a short amount of time...)**

Domino and Lucy both got out from the entrance of the path leading down to the cell and Domino took out her communicator before she contacted Giovanni,"Everything is going to plan, sir. The construction of our new base will be complete soon and I have Lucy with me. What's the status of Arcus?"

Giovanni replied,"He's stronger than I have imagined! His body is still keeping in tact even though I'm putting the power to the max. We should have captured Arcus long ago."

"What did you do to my brother?" Lucy demanded weakly.

Domino closed the communicator and replied,"Well, Lucy, we're actually subduing your brother to obey us. Unfortunately, your brother's a pain in the neck."

Lucy glared at the agent and said,"Well if you hadn't done all this, he would have continued to work for you. But no, you had to show him your method of catching Pokemon. People like you are the reason why we sometimes despise the human race!"

Domino scoffed and said,"I'll ignore that. However, I won't ignore this..." She stretched her hand out and took out Silver's Universal ball. Domino continued,"I'm taking this Lugia of yours. It should make a powerful Pokemon for Giovanni to test out Arcus's physical strength."

As the two continued to walk back to where Giovanni was at, Lucy dropped a Universal ball and Aipom emerged from it.

She gave Lucy a confused look and Lucy whispered,"Aipom, go free the others. They're in a cell under us." Aipom gave Lucy a nod before running off.

* * *

Minutes later, they soon reached Giovanni and Domino handed Silver's Universal ball to him,"Here's the Lugia, sir. I've got to admit, she was quite a challenge to bring here."

Giovanni examined the Universal ball and said,"It's alright. My, this Pokeball seems dazzling. I had no idea Legendary Pokemon were capable of creating this kind of Pokeball. Anyway, release Arcus. If we can't force his mind to submit to us, we'll make him battle a Pokemon he has trained for so long."

Lucy spoke,"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The two faced her as she continued,"If you use Silver against him, nothing will happen. Silver is fond of my brother and she will never hurt him on purpose."

"But I have it now! It will obey me!" Giovanni cried.

Shaking her head, Lucy replied,"You may hold the capsule she's in, but you'll never get her to attack Arcus no matter how hard you try."

Giovanni then called a Grunt over and said,"Get her out of my sight! Put her with the others in the cell." The Grunt saluted and he guided Lucy away from Giovanni.

As Domino lowered the sphere that held Arcus captive, she disabled it and Arcus fell onto his knees.

He looked up to see Giovanni holding Silver's Universal ball and he demanded,"Giovanni! Drop it now!"

Smirking, Giovanni muttered,"With pleasure..." He then let go of the Universal ball and watched as it hit the ground and split opened as a white light emerged from it, forming a silhouette of a Lugia before disappearing to reveal Silver, Lucy's Lugia.

Silver gave a soft yawn as she looked at Arcus and smiled.

Giovanni then commanded,"Lugia, I command you to use your Hyper Beam at Arcus!"

Hearing Giovanni's voice, Silver straight away knew that Lucy was not with her. She quickly turned around and glared at Giovanni as she charged up her Hyper Beam.

Unfortunately, the Hyper beam was ceased when Giovanni's Persian used his Shadow Ball attack.

Silver was knocked back and Arcus said,"Silver, don't give up! Use your Hydro Pump on Persian!" Silver gave a nod as she fired her Hydro Pump at Persian, not giving him anytime to react as he was sent flying into the water.

Giovanni then returned Silver to her Universal ball and said,"Your sister was right. Your Lugia never hurts you. It's a waste of my time. Domino, restrain Arcus."

before Arcus could do anything, he was engulfed by the pink sphere and he was now in pain again.

Domino then said,"I'll put this Lugia back with Lucy. It's useless now that we know it won't obey you."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cell, while everyone was busy eyeing the guards, Meowth, Jessie and James were in a corner sobbing together as they were back together again.

"You better let us out this instance!" Ash cried.

One of the Grunts laughed and said,"Not in even in your dreams, kid. You interfere with our work, you pay the price."

Just then, the Grunt escorting Lucy to the cell appeared with Lucy and Domino.

Domino handed over Silver's Universal ball and said,"Take it back. We have no use for Pokemon that won't obey us."

As Lucy took it back, she replied,"I told you she wouldn't do what Giovanni say. You'll regret ever taking a step on this island soon."

Domino laughed,"Like you would even get out of here. You may be a Pokemon, but I bet you're no where near as strong as your brother! I hardly even see you battle in your Pokemon form. That makes me wonder if you really are his sister."

Suddenly, the clones all started crying out loud and Lucy smirked as she spoke,"Now the fun begins. The Bug Pokemon of Purity Canyon are now angry because of the pollution that you have caused while building your new base. Aipom, use Mach Punch!"

From above their heads, Aipom dropped down as she raised her hand-like tail which started glowing brightly. Aipom then slammed her tail at one of the Grunts and bounced off of his head to deliver another blow to the Grunt beside him. Aipom then attempted to punch Domino but she ducked and rolled over to her left.

An explosion was soon heard and Lucy quickly projected a shield around the cell as the explosion blasted through the bars, destroying them.

Lucy returned Aipom to her Universal ball before she looked back at the others,"Now's our chance. Let's go. Arcus needs our help." The others nodded as they started following Lucy out of the cell while Cullen and Luna headed back to the spring as they were worried about the water being contaminated.

"Lucy, what about Domino?" Misty asked.

Lucy replied,"The Bug Pokemon can handle her. Shelly, stay behind to help them out." Shelly gave her a nod before she ran off to help the Ledian and Scyther.

* * *

Finally, back at the surface, Giovanni was stunned by the current event happening.

The Grunts that were helping out building the base were put to sleep by a flock of Butterfree's Sleep Powder and the Beedrill were starting to swarm around the sphere that held Arcus captive.

"Beedrill...attack the...machines with Twineedle attack." Arcus said.

The Beedrill all nodded as they started swarming around the two machines as they prepare to use Twineedle but were foiled when Persian attacked them.

Then, Lucy and the others all arrived and Lucy cried,"Arcus! Are you alright?!"

Arcus slowly nodded his head and said,"Lucy, go and save Eliza. They're more important."

"But what about you? I can't just leave you here!"

Arcus looked at his sister and replied,"You can. I can handle the situation that I'm in. Just go and save Eliza." Lucy nodded and she took off with Misty and Jessie following her.

"There's got to be some way we can help you, Arcus." Ash said.

Arcus gestured his head to the machines and said,"Take them down. If you do, I might be free from this."

Both Ash and Brock nodded as they started tackling one of the machines while James and Meowth started tackling the other machine with Pikachu and their clones.

Unfortunately for them, their efforts were wasted. Even when one of the machines was successfully tipped over, it was still able to support the sphere.

"It's no good, Arcus. There's no way of destroying them!" Brock cried.

"Then there's only one thing left to do..." Arcus said.

Ash asked,"What's that suppose to mean?"

Looking down at them, Arcus cringed as he said,"I...I have to use all of my strength to destroy this contraption. When that happens, I'll be extremely weak."

James replied,"Don't worry, Arcus. We'll keep you safe when that happens."

Arcus nodded when he saw James's determined look and he took a deep breath before his whole body started trembling as his body started changing colors. Moments later, the two machines started to overheat.

Seeing this, Ash said,"Pikachu, I want both of you to use Thunderbolt to help Arcus!" The two Pikachu nodded their heads and they both started using their Thunderbolt attack on one of the machines. Soon enough, the machine was destroyed and the sphere vanished, causing Arcus to fall but luckily, James caught him just in a nick of time.

Moments later, the other machine exploded and Arcus used the very last of his energy to use Protect to protect James from the explosion and from the metal shards of the machine.

As Arcus fell to the ground, he said,"Guys, I don't think I can move anymore. I...I don't know if I am even going to live now."

Pikachu and his clones quickly grabbed both of Arcus's hands and they started saying,"You can't! You can't die! The spring can save you!"

After Meowth had translated what they said, Brock spoke,"The water did help revive Pikachu. Maybe it will work for you, Arcus. Ash, let's bring him there."

When Ash and Brock had lifted Arcus off the ground, they were stopped by Giovanni, Domino and the Grunts."You're not going anywhere. Arcus belongs to me now and I alone decides whether he survives or not."

James retaliated by taking out his Pokeballs and said,"I won't let you do that! Weezing, Victreebel, I choose you!"

Once the two Pokemon were out, James said,"Ash, Brock, you two get Arcus to the spring and make it quick! Arcus won't survive long unless you make it!"

Meowth stood his ground beside James and said,"He's right! Get moving and get Arcus to safety! We'll handle these guys!"

The two nodded as they started helping Arcus to get to the spring.

Before Giovanni could do anything, he was almost hit by a Poison Sting attack. He turned his head to see that Eliza, Miracle, Lucy, Misty, Jessie, the rest of the clones and the Bug Pokemon were surrounding him, Domino and the Grunts."So you wish to defy me as your leader have you? Very well then, I'll crush you all."

* * *

As Ash and Brock were making their way to the spring with Arcus, he said,"Ash, Brock, I really appreciate what you're doing for me. Thanks for your help."

Smiling, Ash replied,"Hey, that's what friends are for. Besides, you've done a lot for us in the past and now we're going to be even for this."

Arcus chuckled and said,"We'll never be even. I still owe you for saving my father when he was going to die. But that's in the future which technically is two years ago if I were to visit the future you. I owe you too, Brock."

Brock smiled,"A Pokemon breeder never leaves a Pokemon in need. Besides, you're the only breeder that I'm close friends with."

Once they had reached the spring, they spotted Luna and Cullen at the edge of the water.

"Ash! Brock! Is Arcus alright?" Luna asked.

Brock replied,"No. Arcus is in bad shape. He needs the water now."

Cullen spoke,"Wait! We can't let Arcus in the water. He might contaminate the whole spring. This water has minerals humans need."

Ash then cried,"I'm sorry but right now, the one who needs that water the most is definitely Arcus!" Ash lifted Arcus up and he tossed the Legendary Pokemon into the water, surprising everyone.

As Arcus slowly floated down the water, he slowly opened and closed his eyes as he looked around.

When he had reached the bottom of the water, he looked at his hand and saw that it was slowly disintegrating,"Not again...don't tell me that I'm dying again."

"Okay, you're not dying."

Arcus turned his head, only to see a blue silhouette standing beside him,"Talise? Is that you?"

Talise nodded as she sat down beside him and said,"Hello again, Arcus. How have you been since the last time we saw each other?"

He looked over to his hand, which had disintegrated to the end of his wrist and replied,"Oh well, I guess I overdid my limit again. But that's a price I am willing to accept for the safety of the ones I love."

Talise gave Arcus a gentle nuzzle and said,"Again, you've proven to me that you would do anything and even sacrificing yourself just to protect someone."

Arcus chuckled and said,"It isn't the first time I've done that."

Giggling, Talise replied,"I've heard. I watched you prevent a war that would have ended in destruction."

"What are you talking about?" Arcus asked.

Talise replied,"I'm talking about the war between Pokemon clones that were created and Pokemon that were born into the world."

Arcus said,"But I could have sworn I didn't see you there."

Nodding her head, Talise replied,"Here's a secret. I was invisible the whole time. That's a skill I'm sure you know that all Vaporeon will receive when they evolve from an Eevee and into a Vaporeon."

Still confused, Arcus said,"But you're much bigger than an average Vaporeon. And you don't even look like one."

Talise got up and said,"That's because I'm no longer a Vaporeon. And that happened a long time ago during a fire." The blue glow slowly died down and it soon revealed that Talise was in fact, Suicune!

Arcus simply smiled and Talise asked,"Aren't you surprised?"

Seeing that his right arm had fully disintegrated, he stroked the side of Talise's neck and said,"I am surprise. It's just that I'm too weak to do so. Forgive me if you were expecting me to be surprised."

Talise smiled as she gave him a gentle lick and said,"Not a problem. Now go, Arcus. Everyone is worried about you at the surface. They're waiting for you to heal in this water."

"But how is the water going to heal me?" Arcus asked.

Talise replied,"Drink the water. The purity of it has changed over the time it was formed and its now known for healing any injuries, even near-death. You don't want to make any of your mates sad, do you?"

Arcus shook his head and Talise kissed him on his lips before saying,"That's more like it. I'll see you next time, Arcus. Right now, Johto needs me more than anyone else." With that, Talise ran off and vanished, leaving Arcus with one question in his mind,"How was she running in the water?"

Putting the question aside, he started drinking the water and he felt something returning. He looked to his right and saw that his entire right arm had regenerated and that the pain was vanishing every second that passed.

* * *

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip!"

The Flycatcher Pokemon complied to its master as it whipped out its vines and attacked the Grunts.

James turned to Weezing and commanded,"Weezing, you use Sludge attack!" Weezing gave his master a nod and started spewing dark brown sludge at the Grunts that were close to it.**(A/N: The Grunts don't have their Pokemon with them. They thought that this would be a simple mission but they were wrong.)**

Jessie snapped her fingers and said,"Arbok, use Poison Sting! Meowth you use your Fury Swipes on Domino!"

Meowth smirked as he replied,"You don't have to tell me twice! This is for Arcus!" As Meowth pounced on Domino, he started scratching her face with his claws, only to be pushed off by her before Arbok blasted his Poison Sting at her which she avoided by jumping up, only to be wrapped by a Vine Whip attack from Iva.

Lucy smiled and said,"Good job, Iva! Now drop her! Eliza, get ready to use Shadow Ball." Eliza gave her a nod and she prepared a Shadow Ball in her hands while Miracle observed.

When Iva brought Domino back to the ground, Eliza fired the Shadow Ball at Domino but the agent dodged it.

Domino quickly ran back to Giovanni's helicopter and got on top of it where Giovanni was standing on. She spoke,"Giovanni, we're outmatched here. We have to get Arcus back now before we really lose this battle." Giovanni nodded and he signaled the pilot for take off.

* * *

Back at the spring, Ash, Brock, Luna and Cullen were all anxiously waiting for Arcus to emerge from the water but after a while, he was still in there.

"Do you think Arcus...made it?" Cullen asked.

Brock replied with a worried tone,"I hope so. If he doesn't, I'm sure Lucy and Arcus's mates would be very depressed when they hear about it."

Just then, Giovanni helicopter appeared in front of them and they heard Giovanni demanding,"Tell me where Arcus is at!" Giovanni's helicopter then fired a projectile at the trees, blowing them up.

"Stop it!" Cullen yelled,"You can't come here and destroy the spring!"

Giovanni replied,"Yes I can. This place belongs to me now. I suggest you tell me where Arcus is at or I have no choice but to destroy all of you."

His question was answered when the water underneath him erupted and Arcus flew out of it."There you are!" Giovanni said with excitement.

Arcus's eyes glowed in a shade of dark-red as he spoke,"You will not destroy this place any further. It does not belong to you! Neither does it belong to anyone!" With a wave of both his hands, a light emitted from the water directly below him before the light shot out from the entire lake and pierced the clouds above,"This place has given me back my life. Now I will use my powers to defend the one thing that saved my life!"

As the light slowly vanished, Arcus, Ash and Brock were no longer in the spring with the unconscious Luna, Cullen or Giovanni and so was the water of the spring.

Night soon came and the members of Team Rocket, Luna and Cullen all woke up from their unconsciousness that they had suffered hours ago, in a dry up crater that once held the water of the spring.

Giovanni got up and cried,"What's happened here?! What's going on?! Why is everyone standing around and where is Arcus?!"

Domino shrugged as she stretched and said,"Give it a rest. We failed the operation. Just admit it."

Below them, Cullen and Luna got up from the ground and Cullen sighed,"The spring is gone."

Luna then took out the test tube containing the water sample that Cullen had took when they first arrived at the spring and she asked,"What about the sample? I'm sure it's useful."

Cullen smiled as he took the sample from Luna,"We may be in luck! We may be able to create a synthetic version in the lab. But I'm not so sure since you told me Arcus failed at doing so. But we'll try our best."

Luna nodded and looked up to the sky and said,"What really concerns me now is what happened to the Pokemon?"

* * *

Inside Mt. Quena, where Arcus had moved the lake and spring to, everyone was gathered there.

"This is amazing." Ash said.

Arcus nodded and said,"I had no choice but to move the lake and spring beneath Mt. Quena. They'll be more safer here."

Ash smiled and said,"Wait till I call Professor Oak and tell him about this."

Eliza walked up to him and said,"You will tell no one. Once you leave this place, you must leave behind your memories of what you have seen."

"You're gonna make us forget?" Ash asked.

"You can't do that, Eliza." Arcus piped in. As everyone looked at him, he continued,"Eliza, you know that this has to stop. It's only natural to wonder about who and where you came from and some day, the little ones will want some answers, only that there won't be any. Not if you're going to make everybody forget."

The parents of the baby Nidorina and baby Rhyhorn all nodded in agreement with Arcus as he continued,"So what if their parents were clones. They're all living creatures. They deserve to live and they deserve to know about themselves just as much as anybody does. I'm sure I talked about this to you during our first few days together when you were still under my guidance back at Team Rocket."

Ash smiled and said,"I think we should remember too. Arcus is right."

"And just forgetting thing doesn't change the fact that it happened." Brock added.

Misty nodded and asked,"Don't you think everybody deserves to know who they are and where they came from?"

Eliza replied,"Yes, I do. They deserve to remember. If we are able to look to the future as other Pokemon do, we must also be able to look to the past. The shame of that past is not ours. It belongs to those who used our past to set us apart."

Arcus nodded and said,"That's right. That's why to ensure the safety of the Pokemon and of this healing place, I will clear only the memories of those who seek to destroy them. Only they shall forget." He gave the flock of Butterfree a nod and they flew off.

"What are those Butterfree going to do?" Brock asked.

Arcus replied,"The Butterfree will be the ones who spread their Sleep Powder to enhance with Mine and Eliza's psychic abilities to erase the memories of the Team Rocket operatives as well as Luna and Cullen."

Confused, Jessie asked,"But what did they do that makes you think they did something wrong?"

Arcus explained,"Ironically, their well-meaning desire to research the spring may put it in jeopardy. Therefore I have no choice but to erase their memories as well."

Then, Arcus and Eliza's eyes started glowing as they both created a blinding light that the others assumed that it didn't work.

Arcus then said,"Don't worry. It may seem unoriginal but it works. Right now, I bet Team Rocket is back at their base in Kanto and Giovanni's probably wondering why he's out there. It's a good thing he'll forget that he found out my secret too. So that means I'm safe from his eyes now."

Eliza then said,"The time has come for us to depart." Her eyes glowed once more as she levitated the clones one by one and they all flew out of the opening that was behind them.

Lucy then snapped her fingers and somehow, the Meowth head balloon appeared and it was completely fixed without a scratch and another balloon that resembled Pikachu's head. Lucy faced Arcus and whispered,"I'll leave you two alone with Miracle. We'll meet up at the other side of Mt. Quena." Arcus nodded as he watched Lucy and the others take off in their balloons.

Arcus turned to Shelly and said,"Thanks a lot for your help, Shelly. You truly are a honorable prehistoric Pokemon." Shelly rubbed his head in embarrassment as Arcus returned him to his Universal ball.

Now, only Arcus, Eliza and Miracle are left alone.

Arcus smiled at her as he said,"So, care to explain?"

Eliza nodded and said,"Very well. Arcus, last year while you were traveling around Johto, well, Miracle decided to appear into our lives. I've told her many stories about you and she really wants to meet you. But what I'm more concern about is...will you...accept her?"

Arcus then smiled at her. He walked closer to her and embraced her as he said,"Eliza, what's with that worried look? Are you afraid that I would say no to our little girl? Well, I won't. If staying by your side means also talking care of our daughter, I will do just that. Besides, being a father to another child has become quite a special thing to me."

Eliza was confused by his words and asked,"Arcus, what do you mean by being a father to another child?"

Arcus removed his hands from her and took a step back and said,"Eliza, I have someone that I would like to introduce you to." He took out a Universal ball and said,"Shocker, come out and meet one of your mother." The Universal ball split into two and a blue glow shot out from it as it landed on the ground.

The glow then turned into Shocker and he looked up at Arcus and asked,"Dad, where are we?"

Arcus smiled as he carried Shocker and presented him in front of Eliza as he said,"Shocker, meet your mother"

At the sight of Eliza, Shocker briefly fell silent. For Eliza, she felt a bit unnerved by Shocker's appearance. After a while, Shocker's emotionless expression disappeared and was replaced by a burst of happiness as he jumped onto Eliza's shoulder while exclaiming,"Mom!"

Eliza was surprised by him. She had barely knew Shocker and yet, he had already accepted her as his mother. She looked at Arcus with a confused expression.

Arcus chuckled and said,"Let me explain this situation. You see, Eliza, a month before I came here, Lucy brought me a Pokemon egg and the day after I got it, it hatched into Shocker, a baby Elekid. At first, I introduced him to Angel and the other girls since they're his mothers. But he was quite afraid of them at first. Fortunately, he was able to get use to them and accepted them as his mothers. Now, he has accepted you as well.

Eliza smiled. Now that she knew the reason, she nuzzled the baby Elekid with her nose and said,"In that case, I too accept little Shocker as my son. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together."

Shocker smiled and hugged his new mother after giving her a playful small zap that tickled her.

Then, he got off from her arms and walked up to Miracle and said,"So that must mean that you're my big sister." Miracle gave a shy nod and Shocker squealed as he bounced around her,"I've always wanted an older sibling! I just know you're going to be the best big sister ever!"

Arcus and Eliza chuckled at the two as they embraced each other before Arcus asked,"Eliza, remember out deal?"

Eliza nodded as she said,"Of course I do. I'm ready."

Smiling, Arcus took out a Universal ball and he gently bumped it on Eliza's head, absorbing her into the capsule before it gave a loud 'ding' before Arcus did the same to Miracle.

When the two were both captured, he returned Shocker to his Universal ball and said,"Welcome to the family, Miracle. I hope you'll enjoy the attention you'll receive from your other mothers."

**A/N: Finally! I'm done with this! Please review about this. Now, it's back to Season 2!**


End file.
